


Social Butterfly

by heartsns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First AO3 Post, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns
Summary: Sasuke has the perfect middle aged life; education, career, the works...all just right for a classic introvert. Sasuke decides to go out for a change with his colleagues and gets a taste of the extrovert lifestyle that he will never forget, or will he?





	1. Introvert

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I am posting this story for me. I am not one to whine and beg for comments, kudos, thumbs up, or whatever it is that lots of writers hope for. I am putting this out there to see my idea in black and white, mainly to see if I can make it work.
> 
> I am a beta at heart. Sadly, being an overly amazing beta has its downside. I feel my darling little authors are overwhelmed with my demands of more chapters, stories, the world really ... heh.
> 
> Thus I dedicate this story to my darling authors, so I can honestly say that I know how you feel by "walking a mile in your shoes" when it comes to posting your stories out there!
> 
> Because this story is my very very very first time, the chapters are short, and i'm toning up my skills in this as I go along. Wanna leave a review? go ahead... Wanna leave a flame? sure... that doesn't bother me in the slightest.. why? CAuse really, i'm doing this for me and to see how far I can go :)

_Click-tik! Click-tik!_

A thumb continuously pushed on a pens retractable button it an agitated fashion.

_Click-tik! Click-tik!_

Eyebrows furrowed together, as dark eyes squinted at a laptop screen, balanced upon a lap. Legs stretched out, one foot placed over the other, as the feet rested upon the coffee table.

_Click-tik! Click-tik!_ — ** _plunk!_** —the pen tumbled onto the floor.

'-ARGH!-' thought the man, as he watched the pen roll to a stop.  _'Why was he holding a pen anyhow if he was working on the laptop?'_  Firm hands reach up to rub dark eyes, a sigh escapes his lips, a firm square jaw moves about to pop out  _-crick crick-_  the stiffness that had settled. He flops his head back against the couch, closing his eyes, he ponders.

"Damn it! Get it together already!", the dark-haired man mumbles to himself. He sighs again. Reaching up to scratch at his head, he places the laptop on the coffee table, stands and heads off to the kitchen.

_'Perhaps some tea will help'_  he thinks to himself as he pads softly to the dimly lit kitchenette area. He plugs in the kettle, rustles though the cupboards and pulls out a tea bag and mug. He stares at the mug. He crosses his arms, turns and leans back against the counter as he waits for the kettle's signal. He snorts, smirks to himself and lets out a huff of a laugh.

"Sasuke Uchiha…38 year old teenager, dealing with a hormonal imbalance," he says to nobody in the room. Sasuke chuckles to himself at his outburst to, well, himself. He runs a hand through his hair and smiles a little. He has been trying to do his work  _for what..?.. a few hours now?_  And his mind just can't get into the grove of what should be a regular average assessment that he prepares...  _how many dozen a month?_  He lets out a big huff of air that blows his bangs that tickle his forehead. The kettle begins to whistle and Sasuke turns to prepare his tea and he begins to reminisce about last weekend.

\----------------------------------------------------)00(--------------------------------------------------------------

_Friday._

It had been…a most typical day. Sasuke pats himself mentally on the back while stretching his arms over his head, enjoying the small pops that come from his spine, as he thinks on a job well done. He had completed his tasks for the day and was ready for a well-deserved weekend off. He clears off his desk, picks up his flash drive that contains some extra documents to work on at home, gathers up a few folders with even more work that can be done at home and places them in his briefcase. Grabbing his phone to look at few blog sites while walking through the office, he glances up briefly to see some colleagues who have gathered into a small circle around a desk.

"Yo...Sasuke my man!" yells one of the colleagues. Sasuke cringes at the outburst. Kiba. A short haired brunette,  _'scruffy mutt'_ , Sasuke mentally snorts to himself, who has a mouth that never appears to know silence and at most times not even have a filter, appeared to be waving at Sasuke for his attention. Sasuke slows to a stop and raises an eyebrow, indicating that Kiba has his attention.

"We all," Kiba waves his hand around signifying the small group, "gonna hit up some drinks tonight, you in?" Kiba asks with bounce and vigor in his body language.

Sasuke cringes at the thought. Dark environment with annoying lights, people yelling at each other over music that is usually played at a level that isn't vibrating pictures off the wall but loud enough to make conversation a difficult task…strong stench of alcohol in the air, people over dressed and over  _'painted'_  in hopes to score that lucky girl or guy that night and almost always…there is that one or _'sometimes more than one'_  person that is so ridiculously intoxicated, they end up falling all over, on whomever and making a bile gut retching mess on the floor. Sasuke instantly feels the anxiety  _-just thinking of the whole ordeal-_  rise up so fast that his eyebrows squash together and his eyes squint. He shudders.

"Come on Sasuke!" Kiba bellows and brings Sasuke back to the now, "We are going to a nice quiet new place called Sound. Karin says it's very …  ** _tasteful_**. She says even you could tolerate it!"

Sasuke looks at the beaming smile on Kiba.  _'He looks so … hopeful'_ , Sasuke thinks to himself.

Sasuke opens his mouth, "I really don't…".

"Aw don't finish that sentence man!" Kiba gives a small pout. "You are always burying your nose in work or books on weekends! Can't you just let loose and hang with your friends for once?!" Kiba slaps his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke darts his eyes at Kiba's hand. Kiba quickly removes his hand, brings it up to his mouth and gives an uncomfortable cough. He looks up to Sasuke quickly, "look… just come out for an hour or so, have one drink, just relax for a bit…and if you feel it isn't for you.. no hard feelings when you leave." Kiba's big round brown eyes twinkled at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. He had been working with this group for several years now, and though they aren't fully his type of  _'friends?'_  … he could admit to himself that the group of adults were sensible and respectful towards him. Sasuke knew he was all introvert. He suspected this group of coworkers knew this as well, and at the most respected his space and decisions. Sasuke's mental argument began…

_'They aren't all that bad now are they?'_

_'NO! You know what will happen, it is inevitable! You know what happens at 'those places'! Let's go home, grab that novel that promises a twist, make tea and…'_

_'…but they have shown I can trust them…one drink…'_

_'Dammit! Someone may vomit on you! What if some overly dressed, overly painted woman sits on you thinking she's gonna get lucky? What if…'_

_'It's the weekend…I finished what I needed, no deadlines are due.'_

_'…'_

Sasuke scoffed to himself. Well why not? He is a well off comfortable middle-aged man,  _'big 4-0 soon eh buddy!?'_ , settled in his life…sure he isn't married with 2.5 kids … _'and who ever came up with that stat?'_... a simple yet tasteful flat, good vehicle, good retirement savings plan, he was healthy and somewhat fit … _'could tighten up that middle a little'_ …so why not indulge a bit in what society deemed  _'the norm for a Friday night'?_

Sasuke came out of his musings suddenly and glanced around him. The small group of colleagues were watching him, appeared to be waiting and  _'holding their breath?'_  for an answer.

"Okay." Sasuke let out in a breath.

The group appeared to relax as they began chatting about who was driving whom and what time to meet. Sasuke listened briefly as Kiba asked him if he needed a ride. Sasuke assured him that he would most likely not be drinking a whole lot and he would just meet the group there at the designated time. Kiba smiled at Sasuke as the group turned to leave the building together. Sasuke followed slowly behind, a thought in his head chanting,  _'just one drink…could be fun…'_.

\------------------------------------------------------)00(------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke arrived at the small bar that appeared to be decorated in the Old English Style Pub look. Sasuke admitted to himself that the décor was indeed 'tasteful' as Karin had informed Kiba; with wood siding and stone structure walls, wooden tables and chairs, soft lighting and a variety of framed pictures on the walls showing black and white photos of docks, sea fronts and ships. The bar appeared wooden with stone arches and had shelving that reached the ceiling filled with many shapes and colours of alcohol bottles. Sasuke looked about and saw his group of colleagues, sitting in leather type couches or wooden chairs, surrounding a small tasteful table and tucked into a corner of the pub. As Sasuke made his way over to the group, who waved him over, he thought to himself, this could be an okay experience and mentally patted himself on the back for  _-letting loose-_  for once.

Sasuke leaned back in one of the leather couches, clutching a light green drink in his hand that rested on his right knee. He watched his colleagues _'no…friends'_ , he mentally scolded himself, chatter with each other easily and he felt himself relax more. He looked at his  _'something special..?'_ , he couldn't remember the name of it this sweet drink, but it wasn't overly sweet, it had a nice soft green glow about it and it went down smooth and wondered if he should order something different. Kiba had ordered him this  _'something special'_ , promising him it wasn't strong and overly sweet so if he doesn't like it, he should at least be able to finish it. He raised an eyebrow at it, contemplated a little about it and decided to order another.

Several _'something specials'_  later, Sasuke was feeling a warm glow in his cheeks. He found himself smiling a little more easily and laughed at some of the horrible pun jokes that Kiba shared.

"Anyone wanna do some shots?!"

Sasuke looked around at Karin, the fire coloured shoulder length hair administrator from his office, who expressed a giggle when bringing up the question. Her eyes sparkled behind her green rimmed glasses, as she flashed a smile at Sasuke and winked at him.

"Shots?", Sasuke asked with a questionable look towards Kiba. Sasuke was never one to know the drinking lingo and in his college years he had absolutely no interest in attending loud overzealous parties that often happened in and around campus. The whole thought of guzzling absurd amounts of alcohol, grunting at the top of one's lungs, beating your chest in a caveman like manner to show off God knows what and for what, never in an instant interested him. He was quite content to attend classes, visit the library to do his research and complete his work at his desk in a timely fashion.

Kiba let out a boisterous laugh. "Sasuke my man! I can't believe you don't have a clue!", Kiba slapped his knee and chuckled. Sasuke huffed and let out a small pout at Kiba, showing him he was not amused at this banter. Kiba grinned at Sasuke, reached over and slapped Sasuke's knee. "Well, no fear, Kiba is here!". Kiba held his arm up, pointed to the ceiling, trying to imitate a super hero's pose. Sasuke just stared at him, his face impassive.

Kiba waved over a waitress, who appeared to be carrying a tray of small plastic sealed containers, all filled with a variety of blue, pink, and red…to name a few, coloured liquid. Kiba proceeded to pick a variety of coloured containers, handed the waitress a few bills and then placed them on the table. Sasuke eyed the containers skeptically.

"Okay! Everyone pick one! Let's make a toast!" Kiba spoke slightly slurred, but coherently. Everyone reached from their seats and grabbed a coloured container, including Sasuke, so he could peer through the sides and see his liquid was green tinged.

"Sasuke…", Karin softly spoke at him. Sasuke looked over at Karin and waited for her to continue. "A shot, is just either an ounce of straight liquor or an ounce of mixed liquors that create a flavor." Sasuke raised his eyebrows and gave a slight nod. Karin smiled at him back and lifted the lid off her container, apparently showing Sasuke how it's done. Sasuke huffed a small snort and proceeded to take the lid off his container. "Now Sasuke," Karin's tone demanded Sasuke's attention, "with a shot, you drink it in one gulp, okay?" She looked at him, a red glow on her cheeks, it was obvious she was feeling the effects of the evening. Sasuke nodded and looked at the greenish type liquid in his container.

"Okay everyone!" Kiba spoke up to get the group's attention, "I want to say cheers to Sasuke, for joining us this evening!" Kiba held up his container, the group followed this example and Sasuke figured he should do the same, "Cheers!", Kiba expressed again and promptly placed the container to his mouth and tipped his head back swallowing the colourful liquid. The group yelled cheers, while looking at Sasuke with smiles and red cheeks, then followed suit. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, felt his cheeks redden at the attention but then took his colour liquid and tipped it back into his mouth. 'This isn't so bad', Sasuke told himself and let himself relax more against the couch listening to the chatter of the people who he now will call  _'friends'_ , as small smile graces his lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------)00(----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke glanced at his watch while his communitive partner sitting next to him got up to use the restroom. Sasuke squinted at the time…  _'I've been here how long?'_  Sasuke mentally calculated, his eyes stared up at the ceiling, his lips moved slightly while he counted in his head.  _'...2…3… almost 4 hours? Wow!'_. Sasuke looked at his half empty glass dripping condensation on the small table,  _'how many of those have I had?'._  His cheeks felt very warm, his eyes felt heavy but he didn't feel tired. Sasuke giggled, realizing he let  _'time fly by_ ', and Sasuke suddenly thought the meaning behind it was most amusing. He had a hard time controlling his head to stay in one place as his body started to shake with the giggles Sasuke produced.

"Ahhh… Sass-…keh!"

Sasuke tilted his head towards where he is sure he heard his name being called, still grinning at his inside joke. Kiba towered over Sasuke and appeared to be teetering like  _'Leaning Tower of Pisa!'_  Sasuke's monologue filled in and then Sasuke began to giggle louder. Sasuke squinted his eyes so hard that they began to tear up.

"OH man… hehehe!…I cannot think…hehehe! Oh ho!…that…that…it's that funny!hehehe!" Sasuke tries to talk to Kiba while gasping in air between his words and laughter.

Kiba looks down at Sasuke, "Dude…are you…*hic*...are you…durrr..unk?!" Kiba slurs and tries to stare straight at Sasuke but is greatly failing as he continues to sway.

Sasuke looks up with glazed eyes that are watery from laughter, his laugh lines around his eyes very prominent, rosy cheeks that stretch right up to his ears showing off his strong solid cheek bones and just starts laughing and pointing at Kiba. "Oh…ohhh…HA HA HA!… oh…Kibzz… HAHAHA!", Sasuke slaps a hand across his mouth but he can't stop laughing and staring at Kiba. Kiba throws Sasuke a grin and cannot help to start laughing himself.

"Ohhh.. HA! HA! HA!… Sas-sas-... Oh my god… HA! HA! HA!.. Sas'k..HAHA! …ohhh… stop…Please stop…HAHAHA!.. I can't… I can't…", but Kiba can't get the words out as he continues laughing because Sasuke is.

Kiba ends up flopping down beside Sasuke on the couch, both men fall shoulder to shoulder, holding each other up as their laughter begins to soften.

"Hows…'ong youzz.. been sh-ittin' here Sass-keh?", Kiba slurred through the question, grinning at his coworker.

Sasuke put a finger up to his chin, imitating a heavy thought while he tried to stare somewhere else. Kiba snorted. Sasuke turned his head to look at Kiba, he could feel the weight of his grin and the heat of his cheeks and  _'damn…why is it so hard to keep my head straight'_  he squinted his eyes at Kiba's face, "Dammit…I dunno Kibzz… I forgot! AH… HA HA HA! Oh!.. Ha! Ha! Ha!", Sasuke burst out laughing again, his head fell back against the couch, his one arm clutching his abdomen as he shook with laughter.

Kiba slapped Sasuke's knee, "Well then, lets…*hic*...lets getz up and …*hic*...and …get uzz another drinn-keh-eh!?" Kiba leaned over to Sasuke's ear, "I .. sink … I seen a pretteeee girrrrr-l up there…come..*hic*…come on Sassss-keh!". Kiba hoists his body up using his arms to push himself off the couch. He stands, his foot stumbles forward a bit, "WHOOPS! Oh.. oh… yup… I got it", Kiba slurs to himself while he catches his balance. He turns and holds a hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke accepts the hand and pushes up off the couch with one arm and allowing Kiba to give him a tug to the other.

Sasuke's vision is black. He blinks and tries to shake his head to clear, but his head is so slow and heavy. He begins to see Kiba's face. Kiba's mouth is moving. Sasuke blinks again, he feels like he is on a boat…it's rocking,  _'Holy hell…what the…'_.

"Du-…-…are - …-hey-…up!?...-…you alright? Sasss-Keh!", Kiba is looking at Sasuke, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Sasuke nods his head and looks directly at Kiba. "Dayy…AM!… Saww-see-Key! You can't … seriously … can't s-stand up … that fast dude! First -ule of drink-en…don't stand up *hic* to fast!", Kiba slurs out the best he can and starts giggling at Sasuke. Sasuke just lifts his eyebrows as high as he can and stares at Kiba's forehead. _'If I just can concentrate….right there…got it '_ , Sasuke continues to just stare while Kiba wraps an arm around his waist. "Come-on Sask-keh! Let's get zat drink!". Sasuke leans on Kiba's shoulder, _'Ahh… okay…this is better…'_ , and both men wobble their way to the bar.

Sasuke leans heavy against the bar… _'The wood…so smooth'_ , Sasuke peers hard at the grains of wood, his fingers stroking the top,  _'ohhh.. look at the grains_ '. Sasuke has suddenly found the lines of wood fascinating, ignoring those around him. Kiba looks over at Sasuke and snorts a smile as he waves over the bartender.

The bar doors burst open, loud calls of 'WHOOP WHOOP! All RIGHT!' can be heard from a group of men that enter the quaint English Style Pub. Kiba looks around. He leans over to Sasuke, who continues to fondle the bar top with his fingers, "Heyyy… Saass..", Kiba hisses. Sasuke pushes his head up and holds it with his hand, _'ugh…head…feels heavy'_ , his eyes are unfocused, but he knows he heard Kiba _'where's Kiba's voice coming from?'_. "Sauce! Looky man…", Kiba snaps his fingers in front of Sasuke's eyes to get him to focus. Sasuke manages to tilt his body, so gravity would assist in pulling his body completely around to see where the ruckus was coming from.

_'Dammit… why…why is my body being so heavy… geezz…'_. Sasuke squints his eyes at the group of loud and obviously overzealous group of drunks. Sasuke snorts, rolls his eyes and then looks at Kiba, "Letzzz… *hic*…get back oberr…*hic*… to dah crew… Kibzz.." and Sasuke nods his head in the direction of their group. Kiba nods and the two men lean on each other as they wobble back to the corner. Sasuke looks back at the group that came in, he snorts to himself and mutters, "…doze young punkss…*hic*..loud mouths…pffftt…sure can…can…ruin some good *hic* adult time…".

\----------------------------------------------------------)00(-------------------------------------------------------------

_'Oh baby I love your way….'_

Dark eyes twitch under closed lids.

_'Everyday…ohhh ohhh…'_

Closed eyes squint, nose scrunches, a tongue comes out from between dry parched lips and attempts to moisten.

_'I wanna be with you night and day…'_

Dark eyes peek open ever slowly, taking in the morning rays as a hand comes up to block the evil light on his delicate sensitive eyes.

_'oh yeah…'_

Sasuke rubs his eyes as he greets the morning light. He rubs his forehead next, smacks his lips together, realizing his mouth feels like it is full of cotton and he scolds himself for not brushing his teeth before bed last night.

_'Wait…'_  Sasuke halts his movements as he thinks about last night, enjoying the décor, sitting with his friends, the laughter and jokes. He smiles to himself.  _'...yes…it was an enjoyable time wasn't it?'_  Sasuke begins to stretch out his limbs in the bed, enjoying the pleasant feeling of pops and snaps that his joints give.

_'ohhhh baby I love your way...'_

Sasuke stops his movements and listens.  _'Ugh…the neighbor is singing in the shower again_ '. Sasuke huffs. This isn't the first time that he could hear his neighbor's antics in these piss poor insulated walls. Dismissing the muffled singing, Sasuke sits up and "Eyeee!", Sasuke lets out a sharp yelp. He sends his hand quickly to his lower back and pushes on it, as if pushing on the spot helps the discomfort.  _'What the hell?! That fucking hurts!'_. Sasuke grits his teeth and rubs his fingers on the lower area of his back.  _'Holy hell…. I must have pulled a muscle or something…_ ', Sasuke muses to himself while rubbing the area. Running a hand through his hair he thinks to himself, _'Damn it sucks getting older_ ', he then lets out a snort and smirks to himself. ' _Well… time to make myself mobile._ ', Sasuke disciplines himself and slides his legs to the edge of the bed.

Sasuke stops and looks at the bedding.  _'Hold the phone…'._  He grabs the comforter and looks closely at the plain brown with orange coloured flower pattern comforter. He looks at the pillows, the matching plain brown with orange coloured flower pattern pillows. Sasuke holds his breath.

_'ohhh baby I love your way…'_

Sasuke looks up from the bed to the sound of a shower running.

_'I wanna tell you I love your way…'_

Sasuke looks at a door where the shower noises and muffled singing is coming from, which must lead to a bathroom… _'uhh…where the fuck…?'_  he asks himself, as he notices, he has never seen nor been in this room before.


	2. Introvert out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where or where has my little dog gone, oh where oh where can he be"

The sound of the shower suddenly shuts off. Someone is now humming a tune and one can hear a person moving about behind the closed door of said bathroom.

Sasuke is frozen. He stares at the closed door, his hands still clutching a comforter that isn't his. His lips are parted but he can't breathe. The door handle rattles and begins to open.

A waft of steam comes blowing out from the now opened door. A foot…a leg...begin to emerge through the open door. Sasuke continues to stare, his body is still frozen though he begins to shudder with anticipation, his mind is blank, but it feels like a whirlwind is going through it, as he continues to watch as other body parts attached to that foot and leg emerge out into the room from that  _now open_  door.

A firm muscled body emerges out into the room. A towel is wrapped around a waist, a flat stomach and chiseled chest gleams with perspiration and a mop of damp golden locks swing back and forth as the body appears to shake its head, ridding itself of extra moisture from its hair. The body stops shaking, steps into the room, slowly lifts its head up and large blue eyes capture dark eyes from the frozen body sitting on the edge of the bed.

"…"

"Oh hey your awake!" exclaims the large looming mass of firm muscles, as it smiles at the still, frozen body staring and sitting on the bed, "Oh gee, man…I hope I didn't wake you up to soon!", the tall, half naked form speaks, while rubbing his damp hair and giving another smile. "I was going to…ah shit…hold on…", the muscle mass of golden tan skin slaps a palm to its forehead, "I forgot to brush my teeth, I'll be right back!" Golden locks of hair turn around heading back into the still steam filled room and taps the door with a foot to close it behind him. Running water and humming is again heard, as well, bumps and rustling of whatever is being moved about.

Sasuke blinks and blinks again. ' _Oh…my…god…holy hell'_ , Sasuke's inner monologue supplies to snap him back into reality. Sasuke closes his lips, clenches his fists and does what any other rational middle aged man would do in a situation like this...  _\- he panics -_  .

Sasuke whips the comforter off his body and jumps up only to wince and grit his teeth. He realizes his lower area is not agreeing to this fast movement. ' _Dammit! Ugh…damn pulled muscle or whatever!'_. Sasuke balances himself on two feet, arms out to maintain his upright position. _'I gotta go..I gotta get outta here…shit!..shit…!'_. Sasuke grabs his hair and pulls hard, as he feels like a cornered trapped animal ready to get skinned by hunters.

Sasuke mentally slaps himself and forces himself to breathe.  _'Okay… okay … quickly now…where's the door?'_  Sasuke turns to see another door,  _'that must be the way out!'_  and takes a step towards it. He has an awkward feeling suddenly and looks down.  _'ARGH! I'm naked!?...What the fu…?!'_  Sasuke beings to breath erratically. He whips his head around the room, his eyes fluttering everywhere looking about. His arms are out to hold his balance while his torso twirls side to side.  _'My clothes…my clothes… where...?'._  He sees various articles of clothing scattered around the floor of the room. ' _Dammit! What the hell!? Where the hell?!...oh my god…I'm never…_ '. Sasuke sees his shirt from last night and breathes out a big breath of relief. He scoots over, yanks it off the floor and in a flurry puts it on over his head. He hesitates for a moment listening for the sounds behind the bathroom door. He still hears some humming and the sound of water running. Sasuke lets out the breath he was holding and begins to quickly scan the room with his eyes.

' _Pants, pants … PANTS!?'_. Sasuke starts kicking random clothes aside and spots them. Grabbing them and sliding them on as fast as one possible could, Sasuke sees his wallet and phone on the floor by the bed. He fumbles as he gathers them up, grabs his shoes that appear to be near the bed as well  _'thank the gods!'_  and makes a break for the door that he knows doesn't go into the bathroom. Tripping over various articles scattered around the floor, he drops his wallet, shoes and phone before hitting up the door,  _'UUgghh! Dammit...'_  Sasuke is not making a gracious exit. Cussing under this breath as he quickly scoops up his articles again, he opens the door, slips through and quietly closes it at the last second so not to attract any attention from the mass tight blond muscled enigma still in the bathroom.  _'Freedom!_ ' is all Sasuke hears in his head as makes his way down the hallway to the lit exit sign promising a the way out.

A humming mass of muscle and blond hair steps out of the bathroom. "Heyyyy…I'm done now. I certainly didn't want to expose you to morning…", the voice stops talking, "uhhh… hello?" Blue eyes scan the room that appears to no longer house a dark eyed beauty of a man.

"Well shit…", hums the tall tanned figure as he rubs the back of his neck. He glances around the room some more, smiling at the tossed about clothing around the room and empty snack bags from a late night munchy attack. He shrugs to himself, lets out a sigh, makes his way to a closet and grabs some clothing. As the blond begins to slip some clothes on, he hums a tune himself. Once dressed, he begins to make his way around the room picking up scattered clothing and empty snack bags.

About an hour passes and the muscled blond is now sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands and he stares about the now cleaner room. He appears to be deep in thought, eyes are open but not focused on anything in particular and at times a small hum or sigh escape the rounded pink lips. He sits up straight suddenly, looks at the bedside clock, "Ah fuck…", he mutters and makes to stand up. He makes his way to the small shelf by the door that holds his bag. He notices he missed a random sock that is on the floor by the door. He grabs said sock off the floor and sees an item that definitely wasn't clothing or garbage, but that it was hidden under the sock. Picking up the said item, blue eyes inspect it closely. It appeared to be an employee identification card with a picture of a strong jawed middle-aged man with thick black styled hair, straight smooth nose and dark hard eyes glaring with a disinterested look straight into the camera, almost daring the observer to make a move. The blond stared hard at the card and began to smile.

"Hey dude, you in there?" A bellow was heard with sharp raps of someone knocking on the door.

"AHhh!", yelled out the now startled mass muscular form who was concentrating hard at the identification card photo.

The sound of a fist knocking hard on the door came again, "Yo! I can hear you in there! Let's get going dude, we got practice!"

"Yeah, I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist Neji!" replied the blond haired muscle mass. He quickly put the identification card into his desk drawer and went to grab his bag. The door suddenly opened and a young man with long brunette hair, smooth skin and light coloured eyes poked his head through the opening.

"Hey, I'm surprised your up and ready, we kinda went a little overboard last night! Let's get a move on, you know the coach doesn't care that it's the weekend!" Neji gave the blond a hard stare and a smirk.

Said blond swung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. He held up his arm and flexed his muscle, "Hey, we're young, our bodies can handle that kind of excitement! We should use it while we still can!"

Neji chuckled while watching the blond. "Well, they say college days are the best days, so why not make the best of it!" Neji slapped a hand on the blonds shoulder as they walked out and headed down the hallway to the exit. Neji nudged the blond in the ribs, "sooo… how was  _your evening? Hmmm?_ ", Neji gave a smile and a glint in his eye as he phrased the question in a sexy type of suggestive manner.

The taller man smiled down at Neji, "Well you know, a gentleman never tells!" and let out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh yeah? Well that's a new one in your books, especially since after your last date with…what's her name?... the one with the My Little Pony hair?", Neji pulled on his hair, shaking it with enthusiasm to express his point.

"Dude! That was Sakura!", the muscle bound blond playfully smacked Neji on the shoulder, "And that was a long time ago! I was young, foolish…"

"And a _horn-dog_  too I'm sure!", Neji let out a laugh and shoulder checked the blond.

The blond rolled his eyes, smiled and chuckled as they continued to walk out of the hallway and into the outdoors. He didn't answer and furrowed his brows together suddenly, appearing to be deep in thought. His mind provided him a vision of charcoal coloured eyes, filled with endless depth, looking at him this morning with,  _'what was that look?...fear?_ ', the blond asked himself, as he pondered, he began to frown and felt a pang of uneasiness.

"Hey…", Neji tapped the blond on the shoulder, "you know what they say, you only live once and then life starts to go downhill after 30, so let's live a little!".

Tan muscled mass of blond hair smiled and his blue eyes twinkled as he looked at his friend, "okay you animal, let's get going or coach Gai will certainly make this a lap day!" He slapped Neji on the shoulder and the two picked up their pace towards the fields.

\------------------------------------------------------)00(-------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke quick walked down a hallway towards the blessed exit sign that promised freedom. He mentally sighed in relief to find that there appeared to be no one in the hallway. Sasuke stumbled to slip into his shoes while walking, _'Ugh… no socks…'_ , Sasuke thought to himself, feeling his feet stick to the innards of the shoe. ' _You're fine, you can survive awhile with no socks…let's go'_ , Sasuke scolded himself and pushed himself straight forward through the door and out into…' _Umm…?_ '

Sasuke stood and took in the surroundings as best he could. His eyes were still getting accustomed to the sun and he squinted as he took in the site. Large green grassed areas spread out, trees dotted here and there, benches placed under trees and along paths that lead through the grassed areas and to other large stone structured buildings. Random persons were wandering on paths or across the grass areas. Sasuke squinted his eyes as he could see in the distance what looked like a statue, of a  _'-woman?... man?-'_  with small fountain setup around it. Sasuke shook his head.  _'Okay, I'm in a park or something, follow a path, find a cab,_   _anything!'._

Sasuke shifted his feet and began to step one foot in front of the other slowly. He ran a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath. He was beginning to calm down and think rationally,  _'Alight mister! How old are you!? You can handle this situation and dammit!...you are going to look like the respectable adult that you are!'_  He pulled the bottom of his shirt hard to straighten any wrinkles, patted his palms across the front of his pants to remove any dirt that may be there, stood up straight and let out a confident snort. With his eyes straight forward, his chin tipped up with pride, he took the path he was on and hoped it would lead to a street with a cab.

As Sasuke strolled the path, trying to look as if he was going for a stroll in a park, he glanced around inconspicuously, taking in the surroundings. There appeared to be random people sitting at benches, on the grass or strolling either across the grass or on the paths, _'nothing out of the ordinary for a park'_ , Sasuke thought. He shoved his hands into his pockets and continued walking. Sasuke began to think,  _'Once I get to a street, then I can figure out where I am. Hopefully not too far from…'_

"Professor Hatake! Professor Hatake!"

Sasuke tilted his head to the sound of someone calling out for another, but continued walking.

"Professorrrrrr….! Oi! Professor Hatakeeeee!"

Sasuke glanced to his left. He saw a young man shuffling quickly across the grass, holding his hand to his mouth while bellowing, several thick books in one arm and a messenger bag over a shoulder that appeared be bursting with papers.

A tall, slim bodied, dressed in black, sliver haired  _'elderly?'_  gentleman slowed on the path ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't see the man's face, thus couldn't determine if he was 'elderly' or not, he certainly looked the part with that colour of hair. Sasuke slowed his walk and watched from the corner of his eyes as the young man trotted up to the silver haired man who was most likely the  _-Professor Hatake-_  he was bellowing for.

"Pro-pro…whew…professor...", the young man bent at his waist, put his hands on his knees and appeared to be catching his breath. The tall older gentleman glanced around at the young man, with his eyes crinkled as if he was smiling. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. This  _'professor'_  was definitely not elderly!  _'He's got to be close to my age!'_. Sasuke was suddenly thankful he still had his raven dark locks and wasn't completely grey like this man! Sasuke then noted this  _'professor'_  was wearing a mask on the lower area of his face.  _'hmm… that's interesting?'_  Sasuke shook his head with that thought, it really wasn't his business. Sasuke then resumed his pace and made his way to pass the young man and older man in black. As he passed, he couldn't help to overhear parts of the conversation being held.

"Professor! Thanks for waiting, I had a request regarding that thesis I am working on."

"Mah, mah, Mr. Aburame, you know I have a busy schedule with lectures, but you know I can give…"

Sasuke heard no more as the distance between himself and them grew while he continued his walk down the path. His head was beginning to clear in the fresh air and he began to think back to the room he awoke in. He clenched his fists in his pockets as he tried to calm the constant whirlwind in his mind. With the sudden onslaught of adrenaline that he received upon realizing he did not know where he was, the obvious flight reflex that came directly after, Sasuke was indeed having troubles relaxing his mind to determine the 5 W's of his morning predicament. ' _ **Who**_ _the hell was that,_ _ **what**_ _the hell was I or that boy doing there,_ _ **where**_ _the hell am I,_ _ **when**_ _did I end up here and really, the big question was why…?_ _ **Why**_ _was I in that situation?_ ' Sasuke stopped in the shade under a tree and pulled his hands up to rub his temples. The whole dynamics of this perplexing enigma of a morning had caused a pounding in his head. Sasuke closed his eyes while rubbing his temples as he recalled a certain fact.  _'I was drinking alcohol last night, hence the pounding in my head_ _ **dumb ass**_ _'_ , Sasuke criticized himself. Sasuke groaned as he recalled the light green drinks and the  _'shots'_  that he was introduced to. God knows what else he had subjected his liver too last night.

Sasuke heard light giggling and peeked open his eyes to see two young ladies sitting on the bench under said tree. The young ladies were pointing at pages in books they had open in their laps and appeared to be discussing whatever girls discuss, with each other, Sasuke figured. He shuffled on. A glint of light caught Sasuke's attention and he turned his head to the right to see in the distance a small group of young men tossing a football. Sasuke slowed his walk and took in the site. Young men, dressed in tank tops or no tops, gym shorts or sweats, firm bodies and  _'obviously jocks'_ , Sasuke smirked to himself, building up a sweat in the sun. He confirmed and concluded his observation as he noted a small group of young ladies, sitting on the grass, watching inventively the sweaty  _'rippled washboard pecs,'_ Sasuke included, frolic on the grass chasing a pigskin. Sasuke recalled his own college days, ' _some things will never change_ '.

Sasuke let out a small huff as he watched the buff young athletic men stretch into the air to catch said  _pigskin_. Sasuke was never an athlete. Sasuke preferred the smooth lines of a book, the comfort of a large recliner and a hot cup of tea. He was blessed with a lean body that he looked after with a healthy diet and he used to run in his younger years.  _'Did you forget about how you are slacken' as of late and it's beginning to show in that middle?'_  Sasuke frowned at his inner monologue, turned on his heel to stop watching those, _'- buff bodied athletic young bubble headed college students obviously just showing off to all the….'_ , Sasuke stopped suddenly.  _ **'**_ _What? What did I say..._ _ **WHAT!?'.**_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned his head around, taking in the scenery once again. He saw the girls on the bench chatting at each other, he saw the young man talking to the elderly  _'no! just older!'_  silver haired man he called professor walking slowly together in the distance. There were young people who appeared to be walking in various directions all around him. They either carried books, bags, or even briefcases and some looking either rushed or relaxed. Sasuke directed his eyes to some of the large stone structured buildings.  _'Was that Latin script over the doors?'_. Sasuke's breath quickened…he could feel the anxiety begin to rise as he continued to look in every other direction, the need to blend in to the surroundings was now lost, as he was seeing the same thing over and over… young adults, jocks, walking, running, laughing...sitting with groups, discussing, writing... books, bags…the professor… Sasuke's eyes stopped at the statue with a fountain, he hadn't noticed that he had been walking closer to it. Sasuke forced his legs to move step by step closer to the statue, eyes never leaving it, as there appeared to be a small monument with a golden plaque, gleaming in the sunlight located right in front of the fountain. As he drew closure to the golden plaque, the words stamped into the metal became clear as he stood in front of it and read the words:

 **"** **KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO COLLEGE"**

Founded 1873

 _"_ _If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it. Instead have the courage to change it the way you want it to be"_


	3. Spin me right round

Sasuke stepped back from the monument.  _‘I’m at a college? A college? I was in…in a dorm room!?...’_. Sasuke was now officially blanked out and in full flight mode. He spun on his heel heading straight for the nearby street. He instantly saw a cab, managed to hail it, fall in and mumbled his address to the driver. All Sasuke could think in this frame of mind was,  _‘home…home…I need.. I need home’._

\--------------------------------)<00>(-------------------------------

Grunts and oomph’s could be heard in the green outdoor field. Shouts of  _OPEN! HERE!_  and  _YO DUMB ASS!,_  could be heard floating through the wind. Several large muscled bodies ran through the field, decked in cleats, shorts, shoulder pads, helmets and sticks. Muscled shoulders checked into each other, sweat and spit appeared in a constant spray when a small rubber ball was thrust hard from a net pocket. 

_** -TTWWEEEETTT-! ** _  A shrill of a whistle blew in the distance.

“Dammit boys! I saw that!”, yelled a large older man on the sidelines, pulling the whistle from his mouth and shaking a folder in the direction of the now stopped muscled bodies. “Gaara, Naruto, Neji…sidelines…NOW!!”, the direct order came sharp and firm, as three padded bodies trotted to the sidelines.

A muscled tanned mass ripped off his helmet, shook his blond locks hard and sweat sprayed in all directions. He ran a tan hand through his hair, leaned some of his weight on his lacrosse stick and gave a wide smile, “What’s up coach?”.

“What’s up?! What’s up?!”, the man known as  _coach_  sputtered, clenched his folder and pointed a finger at the broad chest of the blond. He took a deep breath and spoke slow and hard while staring at the said blond, ”You boys know better… than to be  _ **cross checking**_  during practice! You all know the dangers of it, and for once  _ **Naruto**_ , would you stop thinking your invincible and keep it for the  **game!?** ”

“But coach,” Neji trotted up behind the blond, slipping his helmet off, his long brown hair tied back and slick with sweat, “we are trying to toughen up our core muscles, what better way to do it by getting in a few shots here and there!”, Neji slapped the abdomen of another player that came up beside him. The helmet slipped off, fire red hair popped out and green eyes looked at Neji. “Isn’t that right Gaara?”, Neji slaps him again.

“Hn…”, Gaara replies and shrugs.

The coach glared at all three of the young men. “You three, will run laps, for the remainder of practice. Cross checking is a  _ **serious biz boys**_ , and I do not, I repeat  **do not** , want to see you at it again without the proper equipment on. Do I make myself  _ **CLEAR**_ , my youthful young minds?” The coach raised his thick eyebrows, eyeballing each young man, waiting for their answer.

“Yes coach Gai!” All three men answered stiffly and headed into the side lines to remove their equipment. Coach Gai chuckled to himself and thought,  _‘Those boys definitely have the perseverance and the power of youth behind them!’_ He smiled and walked down field to the rest of the team to continue practice.

Naruto, Neji and Gaara jogged together in silence. They were used to doing laps, this was nothing for them. The three young men have been friends since middle school. Though all are studying towards different majors, the three shared a passion for the sport  _lacrosse._ The sport was offered in middle school and the three became devoted to it. When it was discovered that there was a professional lacrosse team at the local college, all three boys decided to apply. The friends were now in their third year of college and the three best attackmen on the team.

Naruto was deep in thought throughout his run. He wanted to find out why the dark eyed beautiful man had disappeared so quickly this morning.  _‘And what was that look in his eyes?’ It was like he didn't....'_  Naruto felt the crease in his forehead while he frowned. Naruto began to recall the events of the previous evening, trying to determine what went wrong, in case he missed something. The thought of the singing, the drinking, the bus ride from place to place, the several burly guys whooping like apes… _’yes’_ , he smiled,  _‘aren’t these the wonder years’_. Naruto chuckled to himself with that thought. Naruto felt his eyes soften and a smile grace his lips as he recalled his ‘last stop’ off the bus, the quaint little English type bar, that their pub crawl decided to stop in at last night.

- **FLASHBACK-**

__

_ Sounds of guys woofing, grunting, and laughing rang through the old school bus. Naruto was one of them, laughing with his lacrosse mates and his best buds; Neji and Gaara, though Gaara was more sit and observe then get physically involved. The night started earlier, with a stop at a restaurant with his lacrosse team for supper than a night out of promised good times by doing a “pub crawl”. This consisted of the bus driving the team to different bars throughout the night, letting the team off at a bar and giving them a time limit. Once that time limit was up, the team was expected to get back on the bus and travel to the next bar. The process repeated itself. This type of outing was a safe way for players to enjoy a good time without having to worry about drinking and driving, release any pent-up energy and socialize. If there was one thing about prime young men, their ideas about ‘socializing’ meant finding that perfect ‘other half’ to spend a night, a weekend, or whatever worked out for you. _

__

_ Naruto had yet to find that ‘other half’ that he may get to socialize with. Sure, there had been several ladies, ‘young and old!’, and men of course, that showed their interest to the tan massed muscle young man, but alas, none quite had that… ‘spark’ that he sought. _

__

_ Naruto drank enough to feel a comfortable heated flush on his face and get a feel of the ‘perma-grin’ happening as he felt the liquor loosen him up. He was SO not interested in becoming a slobbering, falling over everything, can’t converse with anyone coherently and can’t keep his head up or eyes open type of inebriation tonight. The worst would be if he became  _ **_ ‘that really annoying’ _ ** _  drunk that ended up vomiting somewhere or on someone in public! Naruto shuddered at that thought. ‘Been there, done that, bought the shirt’, he laughed to himself at that quote. Those days were  _ **_ SO _ ** _  done.  He was beginning to lose hope though, as he stepped back onto the old school bus, heading to whatever destination the driver had written in his book. _

__

_ The bus stopped at a small stone structured pub as the team whooped at any time and at any reason. _

__

_ “Last stop fella’s!”, the bus driver hollered at the group in the bus, “so behave yourselves and make some good memories!”. _

__

_ Naruto gave Neji a hearty slap on his shoulder, “Let’s book’r Neji! Come’on there Gaara”, Naruto grinned at his buddies. The trio were the last off the bus and made their way into the pub, the rest of the team had already made their presence known ahead of them in the pub with whoops and grunts. _

__

_ Naruto looked around the pub. “Looks spiffy in here mate”, Naruto said to Neji and Gaara with a poor impression of a British accent. Gaara just rolled his eyes at Naruto and Neji snorted with a smile as they headed to the bar, twisting through the few patrons that were standing on route to their destination. Naruto twirled around a couple of women, smiling as he mumbled ‘excuse me’ and came to halt at the bar. Naruto grinned at the bartender and requested a beer. Neji and Gaara ordered their drinks and the three turned around and leaned against the bar, taking in the view of the small pub. The majority of the team had made their way to the back of the pub that housed an old fashioned juke box and small wooden floor for those who wanted to dance a bit. _

__

_ “Well, can’t say its overly happening here”, Neji commented to the crew. _

__

_ “I wonder if pubs in England are really this … monotonous…”, mumbled Gaara. _

__

_ Naruto took in a breath and felt himself relax with his buzz. ‘This is a nice change of pace… I don’t think I could have taken anymore dark infused, music blaring clubs’, Naruto thought to himself. His eyes wandered through the pub, taking it all in slowly, until he heard a hearty enchanting chuckle from a corner of the pub that instantly drew his attention. He turned his head and zoned in on a small party of people in a quieter, dimly lit corner of the pub.  Intrigued at the site, Naruto watched the group chatter amongst themselves with smiles and laughter, and Naruto found himself zeroing in on one particular man sitting on one of the couches. His laughter sounded full of life and carefree. _

_ With jet black hair, firm square jaw, perfectly framed cheekbones, the man screamed sophistication even if his cheeks were apparently flushed with intoxication. His hair was a bit disheveled, most likely from a hand constantly running through it, but it still framed the face to keep the distinguished appearance. The dark haired handsome man tilted his head back and let out another laugh, his eyes squinted shut that showed off well defined laugh lines… ‘Ohhh…‘  Naruto found himself enchanted by the site! Like a siren’s call, Naruto felt himself being pulled closer to the dark haired beauty until he was standing near the couch armrest, the raven haired man within his grasp. _

__

_ A short scruffy haired brunette man, who was sitting on a chair and chatting with the dark haired alluring man stopped talking and looked up at Naruto. “Hey! How...*hic* are ya-ah?!”, the brunette asked Naruto like they were old friends. _

__

_ Naruto broke out of his gaze and looked over to the brunette. “O-oh! Hi there!”, Naruto flashed his smile, “I couldn’t help over hearing and thought I would introduce myself! I’m Naruto!” and he held out his hand to the brunette, “hope I wasn’t imposing!” The brunette grabbed Naruto’s hand, gave it a few hearty shakes and managed to pull himself up using Naruto’s arm as a hoist, causing Naruto to brace himself so not to fall into this man’s lap! _

__

_ “Hi-i… share Naru-to! I’m Kiba…*hic*, sanks for h-helpin’ me dere”, Kiba responded as he steadied himself, his hand bracing on Naruto’s shoulder for balance. “Dis is my fr-frien … Sass-kee!”, Kiba motioned his arm towards the dark hair individual on the couch. _

__

_ Naruto looked over to the man on the couch, held out his hand in a friendly gesture towards him, “pleased to meet you… Mr. Sas-key..?”, Naruto smiled sheepishly and felt his cheeks burn a little. He wasn’t sure exactly of this distinguished man’s name since his friend apparently was having troubles pronouncing in his current state. Naruto’s breath hitched as strong onyx eyes looked up at him, face stoic and lips pressed firm. Though his impression demanded authority and possibly fear, Naruto took in the flush cheeks and slight dilation of pupils, indicating that this man has had his fair share of alcoholic beverages... or… he was suffering from hypoglycemia. Naruto hoped it wasn’t the later of the options. _

__

_ Mr. Sas-key eyed Naruto’s outstretched hand at first and hesitated. Naruto gulped inwardly, waiting and feeling slight flutters in his chest, until Mr. Sas-key took his hand slowly and gave one firm hand shake, “Sasuke…”, spoke the deep firm voice.  Naruto’s eyes watched those lips move around the name, feeling himself shiver as the siren’s call went through him. _

__

_ Naruto didn’t let go of Sasuke’s hand as he tilted his head, “pardon me?”, and he quickly moved his eyes back up to the black depths, feeling his cheeks flush with slight embarrassment for not paying attention to the name. _

__

_ “It’s  _ **_ Sasuke _ ** _ …”, he spoke a little louder, firmer and Naruto just about creamed his jeans. ‘Holy moldy bread… his voice…’, Naruto thought, as he smiled wide and responded, “Ah Sasuke! Thank you sir, it’s nice to meet ya!” Naruto’s mind was fluttering and he willed his overwhelming emotions to calm down just from hearing Sasuke speak to him. _

__

_ “Hn…”, responded Sasuke as he reached for his drink placed on the nearby table. _

__

_ “Why don’ cha .. *hic* have a s-seat Nar-utoo” spoke Kiba as he waved his arm around the small sitting area. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who slid back into the couch and sipped his drink, not looking up at Naruto and keeping his face relaxed with lips tight. _

__

_ “If you don’t think I’m imposing at all sir?”, Naruto asked Kiba with a small smile. _

__

_ “BAhh.. no problem… ri-right *hic* sass-kee?! We all men, come… sit… *hic*, you college boy…*hic* ain’t cha?”, Kiba regained his chair and grabbed his drink. _

__

_ “Yes sir! Third year”, Naruto started, as he decided to take a seat on the couch next to Sasuke. Naruto gulped as he sat straight up, legs tight together and balanced his beer on his knee. He really didn't want to make Sasuke uncomfortable, “how about you gentlemen? What are you all up to?”. _

__

_ “Oh! Ha! Ha! Ha! … kid!! *hic*.. pl-please .. ha! Ha!... I’m jus’ Kiba…, callin’ me *hic*  _ **_ ‘sir’ _ ** _  make-s me feel like m-my fa-fatherrr! Ha ha ha!”, Kiba laughed in his chair holding his midsection while vicariously balancing his drink. _

__

_ Naruto let out a big grin and relaxed his body a little more. He stole a glance at Sasuke and found him looking away quickly, keeping an impassive look as he let out a “Hn..” and sipped his drink. Naruto’s innards fluttered as he took a closer look at Sasuke. Strong shoulders, firm neck and ‘was that a little bit of gray by his ears?’, Naruto was in awe and had to stop himself from staring too long. _

__

_ Naruto began to talk about the team, the college and his major to Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba was enthusiastic, comparing his own stories to Naruto’s often and Sasuke eventually began to add his own words or give head movement to show he was listening. As the conversations continued, drinks kept coming and Naruto began to relax even more against the couch, ane he would let himself quickly steal glances at Sasuke’s features. ‘Man…’, Naruto thought to himself, ‘what a perfect specimen of a man’. _

__

_ It was some time later that the final call came for the pub crawl party to pack up and head back to the bus. Naruto found himself disappointed. He was enjoying his time with Kiba and Sasuke and found himself wishing the night wouldn’t end. Plus, it seemed that Sasuke was finally conversing more with Naruto. Neji and Gaara made their way through the tables and came up to Naruto. _

__

_ “Yo dude, there’s the call”, Neji called out to Naruto. _

__

_ “Aww.. ser-i-ushly?... *hic*”, called out Kiba, “the night is *hic* yo-yong!”, as he held up his drink and took a swallow. _

__

_ “Naruto! You in or what up?”, this time it was Gaara. _

__

_ Naruto let out a little pout. He wasn’t ready to leave, but then it dawned on him, he didn’t have to leave with the group. Naruto let out a big smile, looked up at Neji and Gaara, “nah, I’m good guys, I’m gonna hang out here for a little while longer… that is… if it’s okay with you guys?”, Naruto looked to Kiba, then Sasuke, a look of pleading in his eyes. _

__

_ “Ah yeah.. *hic*, we enjoy’n ur co-compa-nee jush grrrrr-ate!”, exclaimed Kiba, raising his drink to Naruto and giving him a wink before taking another swallow. _

__

_ Naruto looked at Sasuke with half smile and raised eyebrows, a look that just begged for attention. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto, staring at him for what seemed like an eternity and Naruto held his breath. ‘If Sasuke doesn’t accept… please don’t say no…”, Naruto thought and subconsciously nibbled on his bottom lip. Sasuke blinked and, ‘did he just look at my lips?...’, Naruto questioned himself, ‘no way…’, Naruto felt himself begin to panic internally, though he had no idea why Sasuke’s answer appeared to be of utmost importance, like it was going to make all the difference in saving the world. _

__

_ Sasuke tsk’d and turned his head away from Naruto,  “Of course, it’s a fr-free coun-try….*hic*”, Sasuke’s eyes went wide, he immediately brought his hand up to his mouth and turned scarlet. Naruto grinned wide and instantly thought that was the sexiest cutest thing ever! _

__

_ “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”, Naruto called out and waved Neji and Gaara off. Both boys lifted a hand, giving a salute to Naruto, as they supported each other while walking and heading out to the bus with the rest of the team. Naruto leaned back on the couch and took a swig of beer. “Hey, thanks Kiba…Sasuke, y-you guys are awe-shum to … *hic* talk too!”, Naruto let out a hearty laugh as he realized his slightly slurred speech. Kiba laughed and Sasuke let out a quiet chuckle. Naruto grinned and decided that he wasn’t going to ruin this outing with more alcohol. ‘Time to bring’r down Naruto’, Naruto disciplined himself and ordered himself a soda pop with a twist of lemon from the waitress. He turned his body sideways, bending a leg to relax on the couch and was facing Sasuke. Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto, cheeks red, his lips turned up to a small and subtle smile. ‘Yup, this is worth it’, Naruto thought and continued conversing with Kiba and Sasuke. _

__

_ More time passed and Naruto had found that Sasuke couldn’t apparently hold his liquor. Kiba had offered shots for the three and Naruto felt that he was now sober enough to handle a couple. Kiba was insistent on several shots, ‘obviously a pro at drinkin’, Naruto snorted to himself as he thought of some fellow classman that were the same, and Naruto politely declined any more after the two he had and stuck to his soda. Sasuke appeared to not know his limit. Naruto watched, intrigued, as the stoic, proud and sophisticated man started to become a classic blubber of words and laugh at almost everything. His body was appearing to be turning into a rubber band, that Naruto, more times than none (though he wasn’t complaining!) found Sasuke leaning into him, almost landing in his lap. _

__

_ “Whoa there buddy,”, Naruto chuckled as Sasuke again leaned heavily against him, “let’s not damage the merchandise here.” _

__

_ Sasuke looked up to Naruto, snorting a little, eyes watery from holding back his laughter to the best of his inebriated ability and lips parted slightly. Sasuke then squinted his eyes, staring directly into Naruto’s eyes, his lips pouted out slightly and he tilted his head, “hn… your eyes… a-are *hic* so pr-etty…”, Sasuke spoke lightly and continued to watch Naruto’s eyes closely. _

__

_ Naruto felt himself blush deeply and a fluttering in his chest. ‘Holy …’, Naruto couldn’t hold the stare and looked away, feeling himself smile as Sasuke watched him. Sasuke sloppily brought his hand up to Naruto’s cheek, slapped it harder than he meant to (being drunk can do that to a person) and directed Naruto’s face back to look at him. “Hn…”, Sasuke let out while he again concentrated on Naruto’s eyes, leaving his hand holding on to Naruto’s face. Naruto felt his insides twist and turn as he stared back at Sasuke’s eyes, he could feel his heart racing so erratically he thought for sure Sasuke would hear it or he would collapse from the palpitations, becoming a young tanned blond victim to heart failure.  _

__

_ Naruto managed to bring his hand up to cover Sasuke’s one hand still on his cheek. Naruto cleared his throat, blinked, “uhh…Sasuke…”, Naruto whispered.  Sasuke blinked slowly and Naruto noticed Sasuke’s pink tongue dart out and moisten his lips as his eyes glanced down at Naruto’s mouth. Naruto shivered, ‘ohhh…god-’, he mentally groaned as he felt blood draining into a certain lower area of his body. Naruto’s eyes darted between Sasuke’s eyes and mouth, holding Sasuke’s hand to his face, and he watched in slow motion as Sasuke seemed to move in closer. Naruto was frozen, he held his breath as Sasuke brought his head closer, then placed his head down into Naruto’s neck and felt him inhale deeply.  Naruto’s breath caught in his throat as Sasuke hummed while his face was in the crook of Naruto’s neck. Naruto felt his cock instantly harden at this very intimate ordeal and closed his eyes, feeling the overwhelming desire boil through his system. _

__

_ “Y-you…smell…mmm-mmm..ah-ah-mazzing Nar-utooo”, Sasuke mumbled into Naruto’s neck. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s breath and lips brushing over his neck, his deep voice vibrating… ‘AHhh...fuck!’, causing the most desirable shivers that caused goose bumps to instantly flash all over Naruto’s body. “OH… Sas-k… holy HELL… G-god!”, Naruto shuddered in a breath as he basked in the damn near orgasmic bliss he was currently engaged in. Sasuke hummed in approval as his hands traveled up Naruto’s arms, one hand placed itself at the back of Naruto’s neck and one gripped Naruto’s shirt as Sasuke inhaled more, groaning with every intake of breath... _


	4. 3 sides to a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my line of work, i've learned a few things and utilized those teachings to make who I am today, thus that is why I have named this chapter, "three sides to a story".  
> Thanks to those who gave me a smile and thumbs up with some reviews, they are not necessary but greatly appreciated. :D
> 
> Love my little authors and i'm still a beta at heart :)

 

_Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he slid an arm around Sasuke’s midsection and pulled the man into his chest hard. Naruto felt his erection pushing painfully against the confines of his jeans, and Naruto’s heart pumped hard as he took his other hand and ran his fingers through the soft black locks of hair. Naruto let out a deep moan while Sasuke nuzzled his neck. Naruto quickly fisted Sasuke’s hair, forcing him away from his neck and brought Sasuke’s lips to his own. Naruto growled possessively as he felt the plump lips move with his own and thrust his tongue into Sasuke’s moist cavern. Sasuke groaned as he surrendered to Naruto’s advances. Naruto guided Sasuke’s head as he devoured the groans and felt himself thrust up into Sasuke’s thigh. The zing of pleasure had Naruto growling as he pulled on Sasuke’s hair to break the kiss and run his tongue along Sasuke’s jaw line down to his neck. Naruto nibbled at the succulent pale skinned neck, determined to mark him as he began to suckle. Sasuke let out a throaty whimper and Naruto stopped his ministrations instantly. He released Sasuke’s hair gently and pulled himself away from Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke sat up straight and looked at Naruto, appearing confused at the sudden change and swaying slightly._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke; his lips moist and slightly swollen, his eyes hooded and unfocused, his cheeks blushing beautifully and soft black locks disheveled.  Sasuke let out a *hic*, a little sway and small smile. Naruto was slapped with his moral subconscious almost instantly._

_“Sasuke…”, Naruto spoke quietly, his sapphires looking straight into onyx, “I’m sorry, We…I… can’t do this.” He gave a small apologetic smile to Sasuke._

_Sasuke tilted his head at Naruto, brows furrowed, giving a questionable look. Sasuke then grinned lopsided, “wha-cha mean…this is *hic*.. ni-nice”, Sasuke stuttered through as he brought his hand up to Naruto’s face and began to lean in._

_Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and put his other hand against Sasuke’s chest to stop him. “It’s not right Sasuke, I won’t do this while you are obviously drunk,” Naruto spoke softly but kept his eyes focused on Sasuke’s._

_Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed. “Hn…” he breathed out and slid away from Naruto to the other side of the couch. He grabbed his unfinished drink and looked elsewhere._

_Naruto frowned and sighed. “Sasuke, come on… I wanna… ”_

_“HEYYyy!! SAS-KEY! *hic*.” Naruto was interrupted by a sudden bellowing Kiba who happened to stumble between Sasuke and Naruto on the couch. Kiba started laughing and leaned against Sasuke. “Sass… co-come on… I-I *hic* got a few …mo-mo *hic* shots fur ya! Woo!” A waitress suddenly appeared with colour liquids on a tray._

_Naruto watched as Kiba and Sasuke slammed back a few shots, watched Sasuke’s cheeks grow even more flushed, watched his lips smile more often at Kiba while Kiba told jokes, flopped about, barked out laugher and he watched as Sasuke completely avoided any eye contact with him. Naruto mentally sighed as he leaned back against the couch. He knew he was doing the right thing, he did not take advantage, he wasn’t like that, ever. ‘But I’m patient’, Naruto smiled at the pair, he gave Kiba a fist pump when Kiba leaned into him with a drunken haze, yup, he had no qualms about being patient._

_Naruto watched the two until it was last call. Naruto was still determined to get Sasuke’s number. He has hopes that they can meet again, fully sober, for coffee or lunch or something. Naruto enjoyed Sasuke’s company, ‘A lot!’, and he smiled to himself thinking of Sasuke’s stoic nature, dark endless depths for eyes, soft luscious hair, plump lips, firm chest, lean muscled legs and … ‘Okay Naruto, enough of that, number first and hopefully coffee later!’, Naruto scolded himself. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. Sasuke appeared to have slowed to a halt, as he leaned his head on his hand heavily, slumped into the corner of the couch. Kiba was now being held up by a pretty redheaded woman who was verbally scolding him. ‘I think Kiba is in sober hands’  he snickered to himself as Naruto noticed that the small group appeared to have paired up, though nobody was coming to Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke again, his head wobbling about, as he appeared to struggle keeping it upright._

_“Excuse me”, a soft voice spoke._

_Naruto looked over and found the pretty redheaded woman looking at him while holding a floppy Kiba up. Naruto pointed his finger at his chest, raised his eyebrows at the woman and asked, “me?”._

_“Yes you”, the woman giggled and adjusted Kiba on her shoulder. “Are you here for Sasuke? I know he came alone and he drove his car, but he certainly isn’t in any shape to be alone and of course drive…”, she trailed off._

_“Well, technically no…but… I – uhh..”, Naruto stuttered suddenly, “…ah -I mean, we just met…-I am sure.. -yeah, I could take care of him and make sure he gets home safely!” Naruto grinned at the pretty redheaded woman._

_She eyed him skeptically up and down and bit her lips together as if she was contemplating the options. “Okay, well then Mr...?”, she stared Naruto down._

_“OH! It’s Naruto ma’am! My name is Naruto!”, he held out his hand to her and smiled, “pleasure.”_

_She didn’t take his hand, she stared at him and shifted Kiba to grab something out of her purse. “Okay, here’s the deal Mr. Naruto,” she started. Naruto wanted to correct her, but thought against it as she appeared to not be the type to take well to a stranger correcting her. “Give me your identification so I can see that you are telling the truth about your name, **it will**  have your address as well, and I am going to take a picture of it with my phone, so if anything, and I mean  _ **_ANYTHING,_ ** _” she gave Naruto a hard stare, “happens to Sasuke, I’ll know who you are, where you live and I’ll know who I will call to send your way to_ **_correct_ ** _any mistake you made, do I make myself clear?” She held her phone, stared hard and strong at him and waited for Naruto to hand over his identification._

_Naruto paled and gulped loudly. ‘Holy…shit…’. Naruto quickly grabbed his wallet, pulled out his identification and held it out to the pretty ‘damn scary, he thought’ redheaded woman. She quickly took a picture of it, ensured that it was clear on her phone and shoved the phone back in her purse._

_“Here are Sasuke’s keys,” she held out some car keys to Naruto, “first rule of outings, hand over your keys to a designated friend!” She sing songed and dropped the keys into Naruto’s open palm, winked at him and began to drag Kiba out of the pub. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and shuddered, ‘damn…what a woman!’._

_Naruto looked back at Sasuke. His face was pale, he was blinking hard to keep his eyes open and failing fast. Naruto knelt in front of Sasuke, putting his hand on Sasuke’s knee to get his attention. “Okay Sasuke, I’m gonna take you home, alright? You need a buddy and for sure you cannot drive.”_

_Sasuke bobbed his head and worked on focusing his eyes at Naruto’s figure. “PPphhttt…”, Sasuke blew a raspberry at Naruto and pouted. Naruto chuckled as he stood and held a hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke slapped Naruto’s hand away and attempted to get up from the couch on his own._

_“Come on now Sasuke, play nice, don’t bite the hand that feeds ya...”, Naruto reached over and quickly scooped up Sasuke by his armpits and helped him to stand up. Sasuke flopped forward into Naruto’s chest at the sudden change of posture. “Umph…”, Naruto let out a small huff as the breath was forced out of his lungs. Sasuke pushed on Naruto’s shoulders and leaned away, attempting to walk out. Naruto grabbed his arm and placed it around his own shoulders. “Easy there, I got ya…”, Naruto tried to console Sasuke while guiding him out of the pub and into the chilly night air._

_“Sasuke, do you remember where you parked?”, Naruto asked Sasuke as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. The night air was cold and certainly gave Naruto's body a little shock. 'Damn...winter's coming...', Naruto thought, his breath was a white puff as he exhaled and gripped Sasuke closer._

_“Wha…what u do-doin… *hic*, y-you dobe!”, Sasuke suddenly spat out and began trying to throw punches at Naruto._

_“Wah! Wait…Sauske! Calm down…come on!”, Naruto tried to keep Sasuke upright as Sasuke tried to throw punches, but being as intoxicated as he was, his punches ended up with his body being thrown off balance. Naruto was familiar with this type of behavior, being in college and being subjected to several different types of people drinking, he had probably seen it all. “Sasuke! Please… hear my voice…”, Naruto struggled to grab Sasuke’s wrists, “I’m… not going to.. hurt you!”_

_Sasuke continued to try and throw fists at Naruto and pull away, while Naruto tried to ensure Sasuke stayed standing up straight. Sasuke’s foot stepped back, slipped on a loose piece of concrete and Sasuke’s knee gave way. Sasuke’s weight went straight backwards and Naruto was unable to grab a secure hold on Sasuke. He watched in slow motion as Sasuke went falling back._

_Naruto cringed as he heard Sasuke yell in pain. Naruto quickly knelt to Sasuke’s side and checked his head. Sasuke was gritting his teeth and breathing heavy as he arched his back and wavered back and forth. “Sasuke! Sasuke! Tell me where it hurts!”, Naruto panicked as he tried to look around Sasuke for blood or any other innards._

_“Ugh…”, Sasuke grunted out, through gritted teeth. Naruto could see a tear escape his tightly closed eyes. “My…my.. back, Naru…”, Sasuke quietly whined out and moved his hands to his sides, trying to claw at his shirt._

_Naruto moved his eyes down Sasuke’s body and noticed his ass was apparently higher than the rest of his body. ‘What the…’, Naruto shuffled down closer to Sasuke’s groin and attempted to feel under his lower back. He slid his hand under Sasuke and found a cold concrete block. ‘Ah shit!’, Naruto hissed to himself. ‘He fell on a parking bumper, fuck, I hope he didn’t rupture anything!’ Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who still had his eyes closed and was groaning lightly._

_“Sasuke… Sasuke, pay attention…please!” Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and looked over at Naruto. “Can you move your body a bit back and forth?” Sasuke looked at Naruto’s eyes, then he looked away and grunted as he rolled slightly side to side. He whimpered and ground his teeth but did not cry out in agony. ‘That’s a good sign nothing is seriously broken,’ Naruto thought to himself. “Sasuke… I’m going to lift you a little to move you off this parking bumper. Just bear with it for a minute.” Sasuke gave a little nod through closed eyes and Naruto shifted him till he was lying flat in the parking lot. Naruto quickly checked for other injuries as Sasuke moaned through closed eyes. Naruto moved up to check Sasuke’s head, unsure how hard he would have hit it on the concrete._

_“Sasuke…”, Naruto spoke softly, “Sasuke…can you hear me?” Naruto chewed on his lip while watching Sasuke’s eye lids flutter. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, his eye lids continued to flutter, like he was trying to hold them open, his breathing was shallow but consistent. He groaned and released small whines as he continued to try and focus on Naruto. “Sasuke, stay awake buddy…I’m just gonna check the back of your head for injuries…”. Naruto gently lifted up Sasuke’s head and quickly ran his fingers gently along the back side. Naruto released a breath he was holding as he felt a slight goose egg starting to form but no liquid. ‘A lump forming out means it’s a good injury. Spilling liquid and no lumps is never a good sign, usually spells hospital time!’ Naruto shook his head as his mind automatically remembered the rhyme that his granny used to quote. Naruto looked down at Sasuke’s face. His eye lids continued to flutter as he fought to keep them open, his cheeks flinched with discomfort, slight hisses of pain slipped through his lips and Naruto brushed Sasuke’s bangs away from his eyes gently. “Let’s get you home, ne Sasuke?” Naruto whispered. Sasuke let out a whimper and Naruto scooped him up bridal style._

_Naruto managed to press the remote on Sasuke’s keys and found his car nearby. Naruto loaded Sasuke into the passenger side, buckled him in, double checked his head for injuries, gently closed the door to not startle Sasuke to much and headed to the driver’s seat. Naruto grasped the wheel and took a deep breath. He sat for a moment, thinking of the night and all the events. He glanced at Sasuke, who appeared to be drifting into his alcohol induced sleep. Naruto smiled, even though Sasuke was in a slight accident, that could have left him more seriously injured, Naruto enjoyed the evening. He slipped the keys into the ignition and brought the engine to life. As he pulled into the road, he looked over at Sasuke who appeared to be, ‘well... passed out’ he chuckled, when he suddenly realized he doesn’t know where Sasuke lives!_

_“Well shit…”, Naruto let out a big huff of air. ‘No matter, I can clean him up and check him over to make sure he has no other injuries. That settles it then,’ Naruto smiled to himself, ‘guess I’m taking you home Sasuke!’ he turns the car to the direct route to take him home._

 

\----------------------------------------------------)<00>(----------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto continued his jogging pace while he reviewed the events in his head.  _‘Sasuke appeared to be somewhat coherent when I was looking him over after his fall… he did remember my name…’_ , Naruto shook his head, frustrated. He would figure out what happened, dammit. He felt a sudden cold chill travel up his spine as he recalled the pretty red haired woman,  _‘possible gangster!’_  he added, that had his identification. If she found out something happened to Sasuke… Naruto again shivered. He needed to find Sasuke sooner than later.

 

Naruto jogged over to his equipment bag and scooped it up. He grabbed a towel, wiping his face and giving his hair a quick rub to soak up any excess sweat. Grabbing his water bottle, he squirted a generous amount of water into his mouth, relishing as the cool liquid ran down his parched throat. Naruto’s golden hair and tanned skin gleamed in the late morning sun. Wearing his tank top, gym shorts and Nikes, many people did a double take, when they glanced at Naruto’s tanned, tightly toned and muscled body. Naruto rarely noticed.

 

Growing up in a dubbed ‘lower class’ neighborhood, Naruto understood working hard to live and appreciating what you already have. His parents passed when he was around 5 years of age and he was raised by his elderly god father, who had a kind heart and sadly, also a weak heart. They didn’t have much money, as his parents were simple laborer’s when they passed and his elderly god father was retired and on a set income. The state helped a little, but Naruto grew to learn the rewards of hard work and cherish what little treasures he had.  When Naruto was 16 years, his god father passed away due to heart failure.  Naruto took what little savings they had, stuck it in an interest developing savings account and took on a part time evening job while finishing middle school. He had met a compassionate and kind educator, Iruka Umino, who saw Naruto’s determination to succeed, and assisted him in keeping his grades up and applying for scholarships. Thanks to Naruto’s passion for lacrosse and with Iruka’s help, he was approved for a sport and a literature scholarship, was approved for campus housing and full courses at Konohagakure College.

 

Practice was now over and Naruto began heading back to the dorms. Neji caught up with Naruto and fell into step beside him.

 

“Want to go grab a bite at Pons?” Neji asked while keeping in stride with Naruto.

 

Naruto shook his head, “no thanks Neji, I got some stuff I gotta do, so I’ll catch ya later?” Naruto responded while looking over at Neji.

 

“No probs bro, text me later” and with that Neji headed across the lawn towards Gaara who was heading in a different direction.

 

Naruto kept up his long strides back to his dorm room. He lifted his arm up, gave a sniff to his arm pit and scrunched his nose, ‘ _Whew…should hit up a quick shower before finding Sasuke…’._ Naruto strode into his dorm room, tapping the door shut behind him as he tossed his bag into the corner of the room. As he began to lift his tank top over his head, he noticed a set of keys on the window sill.  _‘Right! I still got Sasuke’s car here! Damn, I really need to find him now before he reports it stolen or something and the possible Yakuza redhead comes looking for me!’_  Naruto quickly tossed the rest of his clothes off and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

 

\----------------------------------------------------)<00>(----------------------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke stumbled through the door of his flat, promptly kicked off his shoes to the side and made his way to his bedroom. His head was pounding as the adrenaline high came down, his vision wasn’t as great as it should be, and his muscles ached in all areas that Sasuke didn’t know what area hurt more. He shuffled through his bedroom door and looked at his bed with longing. Sleep? Shower? Eat? Sasuke couldn’t decide what he wanted to do more.  Sasuke looked down at his body. He had no socks,  _‘I’m pretty sure they are on that dorm room floor_ ’, his shirt was wrinkled but his pants looked okay, just in need of a good wash.

Sasuke sighed running a hand through his hair. He curled his lips up in disgust, as his hand ran through oily hair and  _‘what the…’_  “DAMMIT!! FUCK!! ARGH!!” Sasuke cursed out loud, clenching his teeth together as he hissed in pain. Sasuke gingerly ran his fingers along the back of his hair and found a lump on the back of his head. He nudged the lump softly with his finger tips and winced when a zap of pain was the result.  _‘Okay …’,_ Sasuke thought,  _‘I need to calm down, sit down and really try to remember events that must have led to …’_ Sasuke looked around and swung his arms out,  _‘THIS!’._  Sasuke palmed his face and decided to run a bath. He walked to his bathroom and started running the water into the tub.

 

He began to lift his shirt over his head carefully, wincing once as he stretched his back muscles. He was reminded that his lower back hurt this morning as well. He stepped out of his pants and underwear, grabbed his basket of soaps and cloths, then slid into the still running tub, pleased that it was already a nice temperature. Sasuke groaned in relief and he leaned back, soaking in the heat. He began to feel his mind release piece by piece as he forced himself to breath slow and steady, as he had learned over the years in meditation and yoga. Sasuke was no stranger to the anxiety symptoms that could overcome his mental state. It was something he learned to live with and to manage, after being properly diagnosed in his late teens.

 

Sasuke grew up in what was considered an upper-class area. The homes in the neighborhood were larger than average as most families were often business and land owners, with _‘pretty little Stepford Wives,’ Sasuke snorted to himself_ , top of the class children and the classic white picket fence with prestige trimmed hedges and lawns. The neighborhood was always the highlight and  _‘dare say…’_  the dream of those families who couldn’t afford it. Sasuke knew better. He had learned long ago, that the more money a person has, the easier it is to hide any problems.

 

Sasuke had troubles when he was a child fitting in with the…  _‘other snob children’_ , he would call them when speaking to his therapist. In his family, he was always expected to achieve the highest grades, highest scores, hell… _highest anything_! But his young mind would become overwhelmed with apprehension and fear when he was subjected to unfamiliar surroundings and/or large groups of people. His parents figured it was shyness, they accepted that reasoning, thus they worked at ensuring Sasuke was slowly introduced to school and any gatherings. This routine, for the short time, did work, that was until Sasuke entered middle school. A breeding ground for almost every positive and negative peer group imaginable with preadolescents, adolescents, juveniles and even some young adults that had yet to pass the grading system. Sasuke had managed to avoid contact with most students in his first few months, as he was a  _‘freshman freak, again Sasuke would call himself to his therapist,’_  and only those who stood out the most got hassled by upper class men.

 

It wasn’t until the girls noticed Sasuke that his troubles began. Sasuke, being the natural reserved, aloof, and antisocial young man, had a certain aura about him that screamed  _‘gorgeous’_. Sasuke himself didn’t see this, but apparently girls within a one-mile radius burned with desire to track and try to consume Sasuke for their own. Sasuke shuddered in the warm tub water as he recalled many situations where he was left sweating, trembling and crouched in bushes, waiting for the tsunami of girls to give up the chase and go away.

 

It was when Sasuke was 16 years and his older brother tragically lost his life, that Sasuke’s parents discovered that his  _‘shyness’_  was much more than just that.In a way, without the traumatic event, Sasuke and his parents may have never known of the anxiety disorder that Sasuke dealt with until it was too late. Sasuke loved his elder brother dearly and his death triggered a host of symptoms that wreaked havoc in Sasuke, that he didn’t remember how he ended in a hospital room, his wrists secured, and most of his limbs were bandaged like he was mummified.

 

Sasuke let out a deep sigh in the tub, as memories of his youth flittered behind his closed eye lids. Since then, Sasuke was given a host of medications to determine what worked best and assigned to a variety of therapists. Eventually, as he grew older, he turned to more natural healing tactics. Yoga, meditation, exercise, healthy eating to name a few. He still attends a therapist every three month or more if he feels the need.

 

Sasuke rubbed his temples. His thoughts always went back to his teen years when he was stressed. He needed to meditate to concentrate on the events of last night. He took a folded wash cloth, dipped it into the tub to soak it and placed it over his eyes while leaning back in the tub. The back of his head ached a little and the pain in his lower back seemed lesser as it soaked in the hot water. He concentrated on his breathing and thought back to when he first arrived at the pub to meet up with his colleagues.

 

\----------------------------------------------------)<00>(----------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto finished up his shower and stumbled about his dorm room, gallivanting in his underwear, flipping clothes around to determine what he was going to wear. If he was going to go find Sasuke, he had an inner desire to look his best. He finally decided on a black tank, button up long sleeve blue shirt and black jeans. He grabbed a towel and rubbed it about in his hair again, ensuring that he got all the drops of water. He applied a small amount of hair product to keep his hair  _‘looking most fabulous’_ , he chuckled to himself, slipped on his Nike’s and grabbed Sasuke’s car keys. He noted that there were no other keys other than for the car, which Naruto hoped that Sasuke had a house key or something and wasn’t locked out.

Naruto then grabbed the identification card out of his drawer and looked it over again. Sasuke looked stunning. His sophisticated face, firm jaw line, and onyx eyes were much better in person though. The picture did not do him any justice. The face had faint lines that showed his age and Naruto saw that mature look as a refined man of knowledge.  Naruto shuddered and felt goose bumps as he recalled Sasuke's voice when he corrected Naruto on his name.  _'Man...just the memory of his voice..'_ , Naruto rubbed his arms. The card only showed the name of the company Sasuke worked at, not a home address of course. Naruto slipped the card into his wallet and slipped out of his dorm room. He had hoped there was something in Sasuke’s car that could give him a clue of his home address or at least his phone number.

 

Naruto had parked Sasuke’s sleek blue Toyota GT two seater in the visitor lot. He strode up to it and clicked the remote to unlock the car. The lights flickered once to indicate it was open and Naruto slid in the driver’s side and reached over to the glove box. Nothing was in it. Naruto frowned.  _‘Who never has anything in a glove box?!’_ , he looked about the interior, noting how it was remarkably clean,  _‘not even finding road dust in here…’,_ Naruto thought while he continued to eye the area. “Console!”, Naruto exclaimed in the car, and looked between the seats. He found the switch for the arm rest and the top popped up. “Ah hah! Success!”, Naruto mentally congratulated himself as he reached into the console. There were limited items in there, but at least it wasn’t empty. Naruto shuffled some of the tidbits around and came across the small folded paper tucked in a plastic sleeve.  _‘This has gotta be it!’_. Naruto slid the paper out and sure enough, it was the registration, to a one “ _Sasuke Uchiha …”,_ Naruto said out loud, enjoying how the name rolled around on his tongue. Naruto smiled wide as he read the address on the registration, pulled his whole body into the car and pulled the door close. He typed the address into his phone GPS, started the car to life and took off out of the parking lot.


	5. Memories to reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm am definitely experiencing what other authors go through when trying to bring the story along! My thoughts are with you regular amazing authors when creating such amazing fics!

Chapter 5

Sasuke took deep breaths and allowed his mind to wander. Images of meeting his colleagues, the corner in the pub, smiles, laughter, a light green drink and colourful shots. _‘hmph, shots, never again mister!’_ , Sasuke informed himself. He had never been a hard core drinker of alcohol, as he learned it isn’t good for his condition. _‘way to fall off that wagon buddy…’,_ Sasuke mentally scolded himself. Can’t do anything about it now, just chalk it up as another experience point.

 

As the memories of the prior evening began to flitter through behind his eyelids like an old time movie reel, sapphire twinkling eyes flashed suddenly into his view with a beaming smile. “Huh!”, Sasuke gasped and quickly sat up, eyes wide and brought his fist up to his sudden fast beating heart.  “Na-ru-to…”, Sasuke whispered, recalling that amazing smile, those sparkling gems of eyes, and a great head of golden hair. He leaned back into the water again, a tiny smile on his lips and he sighed loudly. He found the fallen cloth and placed it back over his eyes.

 

Sasuke frowned through the ‘movie vision’ that played behind his closed eyelids. The show had now started to flutter and have more ‘flashbacks’ than a smooth movie.  Flashes of Kiba, his colleagues, and a group of young men coming in, making noise. _‘College boys…’_ , Sasuke recalled, scrunching his face up when the vision changed again, a tall tanned muscular blond man, _‘no…a college boy obviously…’_ , approached Kiba and himself. Sasuke began to relax into the heated water more as flashes of Naruto’s smile and laughter filtered through the back of his eyes, and Naruto certainly did not appear to be a threat.

 

\--------------------------------------)<00>(-----------------------------------

 

“What the fuck was I thinking?”, he reprimanded himself. Sasuke was lying on his bed, spread eagled and staring at the ceiling. Sasuke was able to practically recall most of the previous evening events, minus some hazy black outs, all the way up to leaving the pub.  He couldn’t stop a few blushing moments when he recalled sitting “ _damn near”_ , he scoffed at himself, on Naruto’s lap and basically trying to devour him while his face was in his neck. But Sasuke couldn’t help but get _‘damn butterflies!’, he whined,_ when he recalled how damn erotic Naruto was in kissing him.  He shuttered for the umph-tenth time since remembering, feeling a tingle in his groin every time he thought back to it. ”What the hell is wrong with me? He’s practically a **_kid!!_** ’”, Sasuke flopped a hand on his forehead and dragged his palm down his face, “What will they say at work…ugh.” He frowned as he thought of Naruto being a college student. _‘There is no way I’ll ever see him again, I should be alright, it was just a mental lapse of judgement on my end, who’s the damn adult here!’_ , Sasuke took control of the situation the only way he knew how, by discussing the situation in his head. It’s what he knew and what he practiced.

 

Sasuke decided it was time to stop wallowing and get busy. It was only early afternoon Saturday, and he did bring some work home that he could look at and get a jump start on before Monday.  But first, a bite to eat. Sasuke grabbed some lounge clothes, consisting of sweat pants and t-shirt, slipped on his slippers and headed to the kitchen. A fine veggie omelet sounded perfect for his slightly unsettled stomach and figured it wouldn’t hurt to have an ibuprofen as well to ease the slight headache.

 

As he prepared his now brunch, Sasuke thought of the blond. He agreed that the _‘boy’_ was attractive enough, hell, Sasuke knew he probably would have looked at that rippling muscle mass in his own college days, from a distance of course. Sasuke did not associate with many at college, his goal was simple, finish education, continue on with a successful career and retire a semi happy man. Sasuke never thought about having a special someone or a family for that matter. The idea never appeared to interest him much, especially after the loss of his brother. Sasuke felt a slight lump in his throat and the familiar sting behind his eyes, threatening to let lose some tears. Sasuke took a deep breath, he was all too familiar with these emotions, since it always seemed to happen when he began to recall his dear brother. _‘Remember… the body needs to release, it’s okay…’_ , Sasuke reminded himself. His therapist had reminded him always that the mind needed physical release at times to heal. _‘Fuck…’_. Sasuke sighed and let a few single tears slide down his cheeks. He let out a sniffle and flipped his omelet and deemed it ready. Grabbing a slice of toast and orange juice, he sat at the couch and decided to watch tv. Something to watch to keep his mind on something else, he slipped it to a local news channel.

 

_‘…in local sports the Chidoi Lacrosse team appears to be in tip top shape this year! Don’t you think so Don?.... Oh yes Diane, for sure our very own Konohagakure college team has definitely been the stars on the field and there is an apparent amount of confidence that the championship is ours!... Really Don! That’s good to hear!... Oh yes Diane! The team and coaches are pumped up and raring to go! We managed to get a few sneak peeks of the team at some earlier practices, let’s bring them up!...’_. Sasuke happened to look up when he decided to change the channel, sports just _wasn’t_ for him. He grabbed his remote while taking a bite of toast and aimed it at the television. Sasuke stopped mid-poke with his finger… _’what was that…?’_. Sasuke could have sworn he saw a glitter of blond hair reflecting bright sunlight in a crowd of what appeared to be athletes in a huddle, while the camera took a wide shot of a field, that was apparently a sports team.  The camera continued to a wider shot until the scene changed to an older man with impressive eyebrows. _‘Must be the coach…’._ Sasuke watched the television but not hearing, as he looked at the scene behind the coach being interviewed. He then shook his head and dismissed the television, turning it to the history channel. He had better things to do than looking for a possible blond haired _boy_ and Sasuke just sneered at his ridiculous thoughts.

 

After putting some laundry in to wash, cleaning up his dishes and putting on some coffee, Sasuke grabbed his briefcase and settled down to work on some assignments that he wanted to get a head start on. After some time reviewing information he began working out his assessments. _‘Okay…this one, I believe that the family could utilize some blond time, with a follow up of smiles and cinnamon scents…’._

 

“What the FUCK!!” Sasuke slammed his hands on the table, rereading the notes he had put on his lap top. “What.The.FUCK?”, Sasuke yelled again at nothing. He slapped his hands into his face, drawing in a big groan. It was obvious, he was still thinking about the blond. Sasuke was startled out of his stupor by a firm knock on his door. Sasuke frowned, he wasn’t expecting anyone. _‘Probably kids, selling chocolates or cookies’._ He decided he wasn’t interested in answering the door today and promptly ignored the door. Another knock came shortly afterwards, Sasuke continued to ignore, until the third time, it was obvious whomever was behind there wasn’t a kid. Sasuke headed for the door, mumbling he was coming, unlocked the door and opened.

 

“Good day Sasuke, I hope I am not disturbing you?”

 

“No no, not at all Shisui, come on in,” Sasuke stated to his long time friend and extended family member, and stepped back from the door to allow Shisui to come in. Shisui nodded, slipped by Sasuke and stepped out of his shoes. “Would you like some tea Shisui?”, Sasuke asked as he closed the door.

 

“Thank you, that would be splendid,” Shisui responded and went into the living room sitting on the couch as Sasuke went to the kitchen to prepare the tea. “I wanted to ask how your evening went Sasuke, did your social outing go smoothly?”, Shisui called out from the living room.

 

Sasuke headed back into the living room and sat in his sitting chair across from Shisui. He nodded at Shisui, “Hn.  The tea will be ready in a few minutes.”

 

Shisui tilted his head, watching Sasuke for a moment. “Are you going to expand your outing into more detail? I am curious to what you may have seen, what you did, where you went and such,” Shisui stated, while resting his fist against his chin and leaning forward a bit, as if he was waiting eagerly for Sasuke to speak.

 

Sasuke glanced at Shisui. He leaned back in his chair and considered his answer. He had known Shisui since he was a child. He was from another long branch of the Uchiha clan and his parents know Sasuke’s parents, spending time together on a regular basis, during holidays, on outings, the usual. Since Sasuke’s brother’s death, Shisui was a strong support for Sasuke and Sasuke was thankful to have such a dedicated and loving family member and friend. He tightened his lips and spoke, “We attended a quaint pub where the décor was well done to mimic an English Style Pub. The setting of our seating arrangement was adequately measured for conversation to be held at ease within reasonable distance. The music was tasteful and at a volume to produce a satisfactory background noise.” Shisui snorted and smirked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but continued. “The colleagues were respectable, surprisingly enough, they all carried quite intelligent and uplifting conversations. We had a few drinks and went our separate ways at the end of the evening,” Sasuke finished. He certainly wasn’t going to be going into any details about any specifics of what happened during those few drinks.

 

Shisui raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. “Is that all?”, Shisui asked with a questionable tone. Sasuke just stared at Shisui, gave a nod of his head and made to get up to check the kettle. “No interesting characters that may have, let’s say, dropped into your space?” Shisui gave a little grin as Sasuke appeared to tense up slightly and slow his steps while heading to the kitchen. “An acquaintance of mine happened to drop into the pub, raved about the décor and about a bus load of college students that had arrived. My acquaintance could not stop discussing the image of many of college students, the dancing, the drinking, though being of respectable behavior, it was quite the **_eye candy_** according to her.” Shihui chuckled to himself as he heard Sasuke preparing tea in the kitchen, with louder than normal banging sounds of mugs and cutlery.  “Imagine my surprise when she mentioned an incredibly handsome muscular college blond sitting with my good friend and possibly being, “ _comfortably friendly with each other,”_ or so how she described it.” Shisui leaned back and chuckled again as he heard a loud **_‘clang!’_** from the kitchen, sounding suspiciously sounding like cutlery hitting the floor. Shisui glanced to the kitchen entrance, a sparkle in his eye, _‘oh yes, this is fun…’_ , he thought to himself, waiting for Sasuke’s return and of course, his reply.

 

Sasuke made his appearance, tray in hand with teapot and mugs. He glared over at Shisui, placing the tray on the coffee table, waving his hand over the tray to imply it was time for tea. Sasuke took his seat, “I am not interested in the gossip your _acquaintances_ like to imply,” Sasuke hissed through his teeth and crossed his arms. He was now pissed, how dare someone gossip about him.

 

Shisui shook his head and waved his hand at Sasuke, smiling, “Aw come now Sasuke, I mean no harm,” he snickered lightly while Sasuke threw him a glare and a pout. Shisui poured the tea into the mugs, “There is nothing wrong with a little fun Sasuke, and I am glad to hear that you have made yourself available for socializing. It’s not healthy to hole yourself up all time, wrapped in work and such. You could end up a wrinkly, foul hearted, grumpy old man! Lord knows we have enough of those in the world.” Shisui sat back, taking a small sip of the hot tea, waggling his eyebrows at Sasuke.

 

“Hn! Whatever Shisui…” Sasuke responded while grabbing his tea. He sat back, sipped his tea and stared at Shisui, silently hoping Shisui didn’t ask for more details. “How are you doing then?” Sasuke asked hoping to change the subject.

 

Shisui flicked his hand and rolled his eyes. “Meh, you know Sasuke, the world is always moving, never stopping, but at least my health is good!” Shisui smiled at Sasuke, “but you know changing the subject, tsk…” Shisui mocked a scolding tone at Sasuke.

 

Sasuke then rolled his eyes at Shisui and began to retort, “Really Shisui? Can you…”

 

A knock at the door had both men looking at the entrance. _‘Now who?’_ , Sasuke thought, almost feeling agitated. Shisui glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke peered at Shisui. Shisui glanced at the door when the knock came again and flicked his eyes back at Sasuke. “You do know what to do when a knock is heard, ne Sasuke?”, Shisui teased Sasuke.  Sasuke glared at Shisui while standing up. Shisui just smiled, a twinkle of humour in his eyes. Sasuke made his way to the door, while another knock was heard.

 

“I’m coming!” Sasuke spoke a little louder, aggravation clear in his voice. This was not his day, obviously, he could not wait for a quiet dinner, hot bath and bed. Sasuke unlocked the door, opened it only sightly and peeked out through the crack, “who is it?”

 

Large blue eyes sparkled through the crack and Sasuke let out a small gasp. A smile broke across the blonde’s face when he saw Sasuke through the door crack. “Hey Sasuke! Sorry to …”

 

Sasuke slammed the door suddenly. _‘Oh.My.God!’_ , Sasuke mentally screamed. _‘Why now? Shit! I can’t… Shisui is… Damn! … ‘_ Sasuke’s mind suddenly was starting to swirl in a fluster of words.

 

“Sasuke!” More knocking at the door, “hey! I’m sorry for not calling first, but I didn’t have your number! I brought your car!” Naruto called from behind the door.

 

Sasuke’s mind pulled an immediate halt. _‘Oh… my car! That’s right!’_ Sasuke’s mind flooded with the memory of him actually driving to the English Pub, but not driving back home. _‘Thank goodness I had enough sense to not drive!’_ , Sasuke gave himself a mental pat on the back.

 

“Sasuke? Are you alright? I have the keys right here, I don’t want to leave them in the car or out here…” Naruto tapped again lightly this time, on the door. “Look,” Naruto continued, “don’t be scared Sasuke, I’m a good guy, honest!”

 

Sasuke opened the door a few inches and peeked through the space again. He vision was again filled with sapphire eyes and a beaming smile practically radiating through the door slot. “Hey! Thanks! I got your keys right here!” Naruto held them up, shaking them slightly up to the door. “You baby is fine! It’s a sweet ride though! I didn’t know if you had a parking spot for it, so it’s on the side street…”

 

“Eerrr… thank you,” he spoke in a whisper. Sasuke avoided eye contact with Naruto while blindly reaching for the keys. Sasuke had no idea why he suddenly couldn’t speak coherently or fully, he just knew that the keys were there, and he needed to have them returned.

 

“Ok…” Naruto paused his speech as he guided the keys to Sasuke’s hand. “Umm… Say Sasuke… do you… do … _youthinkwecantalk_?”, Naruto stuttered out as fast as he could. Naruto brought his hand up behind his head, rubbing his neck, a nervous habit.

 

Sasuke’s eyes looked at the deep blue depths of eyes. _‘Woah…’_ , his brain provided him with. Sasuke shook his head, “Uh, thanks for returning my … but… I really don’t…”

 

“Now now Sasuke, what type of manners is this?” Shisui spoke from behind Sasuke. “This young man is returning your car! Most likely he took good care of it for you as well! I would think that he deserves a thank you, a cup of tea perhaps?” Shisui eyed Sasuke, with a show of firm discipline. Sasuke sighed quietly to himself. Even though Shisui was a few years older than him, he certainly enjoyed throwing around his superiority like an elder brother. Sasuke threw Shisui a glare before turning and opening the door.

 

“Thank you for returning my car Naruto, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?”, Sasuke asked with a firm and controlled voice. Sasuke stepped back slightly, waving his arm to the side, inviting Naruto in.

 

Naruto beamed his smile at Sasuke. “I would appreciate that! Thanks!”, he responded with much enthusiasm and warmth to his words. Naruto stepped into the flat and looked behind Sasuke to Shisui.  Naruto held his hand out to Shisui, “I’m Naruto, pleased to meet you sir!”. 

 

Shisui gave a small chuckle and a grin, “Pleased to meet you young Naruto, I am Shisui, a long time family friend of Sasuke.” Shisui grasped Naruto’s hand, giving it a firm shake.

 

“Thank you for having me sir!”, Naruto responded as he took back his hand and made to start taking off his shoes.

 

Shisui looked at Sasuke, who was securing the door. “Well Sasuke, thank you for your hospitality, but I must be on my way.” Shisui reached for his shoes.

 

“Oh I didn’t intrude did I?” Naruto stopped removing his shoes and looked over at Sasuke. “I can definitely come by at another time…”

 

“Oh my gosh no Naruto! I have been here long enough and I do have prior engagements that I cannot be late for!” Shisui waved his hand about as he made his way to the door. He quickly glanced at Sasuke, gave him a wink and opened the door.  “Very nice to meet you Naruto, maybe I will see you again someday!” With that, Shisui waved his hand again as he stepped through the door and promptly closed it behind him. Sasuke’s mouth hung open for a moment while staring at the closed door.

 

“Well… he was a great character!” Naruto laughed lightly as he watched Sasuke stare at the door.

 

Sasuke shook his head out of his stupor and turned to look at Naruto. His onyx eyes met with azure and he was instantly pulled into a vortex of blue ocean. Sasuke gulped in a breath. The eyes were just as he recalled in his memories…endless sparkling eyes, dazzling smile, blond thick locks of hair. Sasuke found himself staring and not realizing that Naruto was waving his hand in front of his eyes.

 

“Hello? Sasuke? You in there?” Naruto waved his hand at Sasuke’s face, his gaze a look of concern.

 

Sasuke blinked his eyes, focused in on Naruto’s concerned face and shook his head. _‘Oh yeah… Naruto… in my flat… why? … oh… car… tea…’_ , Sasuke’s mind was finally was able to tune himself in to the current situation. “ _Hn_. Come in. Please have a seat on the couch.” Sasuke directed Naruto, pointing to the living room. “I’ll put on some water, I’ll be right back, make yourself comfortable.” Sasuke gathered up the tea tray and empty mugs from the coffee table and proceeded to the kitchen. He placed the tray on the kitchen counter and let out a deep shudder. Sasuke willed his heart to settle down. _‘What is wrong with you? It’s just tea, conversation, a courteous thank you to the individual that took care of my car and returned it to me!’_ Sasuke berated himself, while holding his fist to his chest. He closed his eyes, forced himself a deep breath and chanted, _‘Breath now…easy…one…two…’_ , Sasuke kept up the calming technique before he opened his eyes and started preparing the tea. _‘Tea time, yes, tea time. A respectable responsible chat and then it will be over. No problem. Let’s do this!’_ Sasuke gathered the teapot, mugs and condiments onto the tray and headed back out to the living room. Naruto was on the couch, sitting rather tall and stiff. _‘Well, he certainly looks nervous…’_ , inner Sasuke chuckled, _‘this may be easier to deal with than I thought…’_ Sasuke placed the tea tray onto the coffee table and moved himself to the sitting chair. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled, a nervous hand went up and scratched the back of his neck. Sasuke smirked at the blond.

 

“Thanks for seeing me Sasuke. I’m sorry to drop by unannounced, but like I said… I didn’t have your number… so… well…”, Naruto softly spoke through his obvious intentions.

 

“Hn” Sasuke raised his hand to Naruto. “Thank you Naruto for taking care of my car, I can appreciate that someone as young as you is responsible enough…”

 

“Wait, what?” Naruto cut off Sasuke, slight frown on his lips and a questioning look in his eyes.

 

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, somewhat irritated that Naruto interrupted him. He cleared his throat and continued, “…I was saying that I can appreciate that someone as young as you would be responsible enough to return…”

 

“Ha ha ha!! Oh my God! Seriously?!”, Naruto let out a boisterous laugh with his head arched back.

 

Sasuke watched Naruto laugh and was confused. _‘Did I miss something?’_

 

Naruto wiped his eyes as he laughed a bit more. “Were you seriously going to be giving me the _proud parent speech!_?” Naruto chuckled some more, “cause dude, from what happened last night, that’s just too weird coming from your lips!” Naruto let our some more deep radiating laughs, his one arm clutching his abdomen, “Oh man, that’s a… that’s def… HA! HA! HA!... that definitely a kicker! Ha-ha-ha!!”

 

Sasuke frowned. This was not what he was expecting! Naruto should be the respectable young adult to his senior, accept the tea, have light conversation and then leave. _‘The end!’_ Sasuke’s inner-self agreed with that simple logic explanation.

 

 


	6. No holds barred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, learning the ropes of what my lovely little authors go through, this was a challenge yet, and I know far from over.
> 
> Thanks to my little authors giving me encouragement and stroking my ego as I present another chapter.

Chapter 6

 

Naruto began to settle down his laugh, wiping his tears and brought his eyes to look at Sasuke, who looked positively captivating with his slight pout and coal eyes attempting to glare. “Okay, okay… I’m sorry Sasuke, but that was kinda funny…from my perspective…”, Naruto settled into a light chuckle as he looked on at Sasuke, trying to give him puppy dog look in hopes Sasuke wasn’t too upset at his outburst.

 

Naruto stared in awe at Sasuke, _‘wow… just-he looks…_ ’. In this light and in his natural habitat, Naruto was able to appreciate the sculptured physique of all that was Sasuke. Black blue thick locks with a hint of gray in the sideburns, chiseled jaw line that held his sturdy chin and lips, a successive nose that molded well with the defined cheekbones. Small laugh lines near his eyes and smooth milky skin that Naruto wished he could trace his fingers all around to feel the ‘ _for sure…’_ silky skin. Naruto assumed that Sasuke’s body was lean and fit, like a swimmer, with a hint of a six pack. Naruto could picture Sasuke’s firm outlined thighs that rose up to a sturdy behind. _‘Eeee! What am I doing?!’,_ Naruto scolded himself. Naruto blinked and reached for a mug to prepare his tea. “Thank you for the tea Sasuke,” Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile.

 

“Hn”, Sasuke responded as he watched Naruto. He was still not pleased with the thought of Naruto thinking his responses are _‘parental’_. Sasuke moved forward to prepare his own tea. “As I was saying, thank you again for bringing me my car. How did you know where I lived if you didn’t have my number?”, Sasuke watched Naruto for any hint of deception. _‘How do we know that he isn’t some crazy stalker?!’ Sasuke’s inner monologue decided to pop in._

 

Naruto sipped his tea and peeked at Sasuke. “Well you see, I realized I didn’t have your number, and I thought I could find something in your car. I found your registration, and presto! Here I am!” Naruto waved his arm in emphasis.

 

“Makes sense,” Sasuke nodded to Naruto and himself. _‘Common sense alright’ he thought._

 

Naruto cleared his throat, “So… ummm … about last night?” Naruto felt the heaviness of the elephant in the room. “What is it…”

 

Sasuke held his hand up to stop Naruto from talking any further. “Again, thank you for taking care of my car, I appreciate your hospitality of your company while I was out with my colleagues and …”

 

“Sasuke… just wait a sec!” Naruto interrupted Sasuke. Sasuke gave Naruto a pointed glare. Naruto took a deep breath and began stroking the lip of his mug. He appeared nervous suddenly, his eyes looking up from his mug to Sasuke and down again. “Look… I really enjoyed spending time with you last night. I-I would like to get to know you more, like hang out…you know like… like… coffee or something?”, Naruto let out in a long outdrawn breath. Sasuke continued to pointedly stare at Naruto, his face appeared placid. Naruto took that as a nudge to continue, “so… yeah, sure it got a little… heh heh… but really… what do you think?” Naruto looked hopeful now at Sasuke, as if all were hanging on the breath of what Sasuke’s next words would be.

 

Sasuke was drowning in the vast blue of Naruto’s eyes and taking in the smooth tan lines around his face. _‘Are those facial marks on his face?’_ Sasuke’s eyes squinted to try and focus. The possible marks were so faint, Sasuke thought they were a trick of the lighting, but _‘no…those must be something of a permanent nature, birth marks perhaps? Damn… doesn’t do anything to his deter his elegance though…’_ Sasuke blinked and realized that Naruto was talking to him. “Oh, I’m sorry…”, Sasuke began to say.

 

“Oh…”, Naruto’s face suddenly fell and he instantly looked forlorn. “I guess that’s okay… makes sense… since you’re a settled career driven man… and well… I’m still in in… well… ya know right?” Naruto looked up giving a half assed smile, trying to look like he wasn’t currently just beaten down.

 

Sasuke blinked at Naruto, lips pinched and confusion in his eyes. _‘What?’_ Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Naruto. He had no idea what Naruto was talking about, he felt slightly embarrassed as he missed what Naruto was obviously talking about, _‘make it right dumbass! Don’t be rude!’_ Sasuke scolded himself.

 

Sasuke cleared his throat, “Sorry Naruto, I just…”.

 

“Oh no no! You really don’t have to apologize Sasuke, I understand…really”, Naruto interrupted Sasuke, waving his hand back and forth, giving a forced smile and making a move to put his mug back on the table. “So, that being said, thank you for the tea Sas…”, Naruto’s hand slipped and the mug tipped off the other end of the table at Sasuke’s feet. “Ah shit!”, Naruto quickly shot up and went lunging for the mug, appearing to try and catch it. Naruto promptly skid his knee into the table, causing it to give out, his other leg desperately trying to find footing while Naruto’s body flopped forward due to gravity, “Aahhh... “, and with that Naruto’s arms flew out forward to catch his fall, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

 

Sasuke watched Naruto fall with all the style and grace of a moose in a china shop. “Umph!” Sasuke grunted out as he felt the wind knocked out of him. After a moment of dealing with the discomfort, he managed to open his eyes and found a head of blond hair directly in his midsection, a tan mass of muscled torso between his thighs and solid tan rippled biceps on either side of his body. Sasuke looked down and felt the instant blood rush to his groin, ‘ _that **was not** due to the incredibly good looking muscled mass knocking the near breath of life from him_ ,’ he tried to tell himself. Sasuke began to feel a hot flush. _‘Oh man…”_ Sasuke inwardly groaned and found his inner monologue was practically speechless. Sasuke panted lightly as Naruto slightly shook his head, began to moan and move his arms that had his hands brushing along Sasuke’s arms, causing instant goosebumps.  _‘Oh hell… FUCK!…’_ , Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fists at the overwhelming mass of erotic images flashing in his mind, the warmth of man in his lap and the unmistakable raise of an organ that wasn’t exactly confined well in his sweat pants! Naruto hands now placed on Sasuke’s thighs for leverage to lift his head. Against his will, a small moan released from Sasuke’s lips. _‘Oh HELL…”._ Sasuke could not stop the erotic images of the blond on his lap that began to appear without his consent. His heartbeat began to increase as his hands inadvertently moved to Naruto’s head.

 

Naruto lifted his head up slightly to face Sasuke, who’s eyes appeared to focus hard on him like a predator. He felt Sasuke’s hands lightly touch the side of his head. Naruto felt a tingle of sparks go up his spine that had him shiver with need. Naruto was no fool; he knew that look of hunger in Sasuke’s eyes. Naruto began to slowly lift his body and head up to Sasuke’s face, not going to fast so not to startle the man.  With blue eyes locked on onyx, Naruto slid his face level with Sasuke’s. He could hear Sasuke slightly panting, his eyes were zeroed in on Naruto and he saw a quick flick of a pink tongue poke out moistening his lips. “Sas-‘ke…” Naruto whispered softly as he brought his lips closer. Sasuke flicked his eyes down to Naruto’s mouth then back up, his one hand now resting on Naruto’s shoulder, the other still lightly touching the side of Naruto’s head.

 

Sasuke slipped his hand behind Naruto’s head and pulled him to his lips. He heard Naruto let out a small grunt that only fueled Sasuke’s fire more. _‘Yessss… ohhh god… YES!’,_ Sasuke’s emotions were flooded with scorching passion instantly. He didn’t care anymore, he touched, he tasted and something snapped like a famished beast who hadn’t eaten in days. Sasuke wanted more of this tantalizing flavor of a man. His body was on fire and his cock was practically vibrating with hunger. He felt the heated demand of Naruto as he returned the kiss with equal heated passion. Naruto’s hands were on his chest, in his hair, rubbing up and down, feeling all that was Sasuke. “Mmm… “, Sasuke moaned as Naruto’s mouth consumed his own. Naruto maneuvered to straddle Sasuke in the chair, his crotch brushing against Sasuke’s painfully erect cock and triggering growls of pleasure deep from Sasuke’s chest.

 

Naruto was in a heated cloud of lust. The shock of being pulled into luscious lips was suddenly overcome with a growing need of more…more taste of this exquisite beauty vision of a man. Naruto shuddered as he heard and felt Sasuke moan during the kiss. _‘oh god, oh fuck, how can anyone feel and taste so amazing!’_ Naruto felt his cock rub against Sasuke, shock waves of pleasure riding through his body, he couldn’t help but start to grind more, shivering and moaning at the continuous electricity making the hairs on his body stand. “Mmm.. ohh…Sas-ke”, Naruto let out a shameless groan of pleasure. Sasuke moved his lips down Naruto’s jaw line to his neck, where he ran his tongue slow and sinful, tasting Naruto along the way. “Oh f-fuck, SAS!” Naruto’s hands ran up Sasuke’s neck and through his hair, pulling on the strands slightly. Sasuke growled as he nipped at Naruto’s neck, his rock hard bulge thrusting against Naruto’s confined cock, his hands grasping and squeezing Naruto’s ass. Naruto pushed back against Sasuke’s groin, reveling in the feel of a solid mass of muscle. He then grabbed a handful of Sasuke’s black silky hair and tugged him away from his neck. Naruto pulled Sasuke’s head to the side, Sasuke letting out a small hiss and grunt. Naruto slid his tongue along the shell of Sasuke’s ear, “ _My turn for a taste_ … **_Sa-su-ke_** …” Naruto purred into his ear, giving a small nip to his ear lobe.  Naruto could see goosebumps raised all along Sasuke’s neck, heard the deep growl emanating from his chest as his eyes fluttered and his hands squeezed Naruto’s ass tightly.

 

“Ohhh… _fu-ck… ha-ha…_ ” Sasuke panted as Naruto trailed his tongue down his neck to his collar bone. Sasuke’s body was on fire with desire, he felt the heat radiating off the blond, his member throbbed and was inevitably dripping in precum, as a wet spot was evident, though Sasuke could care less. Sasuke was drunk on lust, he knew it, but he didn’t care, it had been _‘soooo….’_ long since he had such erotic pleasures. Naruto’s hands dragged up his chest, fingers tips tweeked his nipples and Sasuke hissed in pleasure as his hips thrust involuntary against Naruto. He grabbed Naruto’s hair and pulled his mouth to his. Moans from the men vibrated through their lips as Naruto pulled the hem of Sasuke’s shirt up. Sasuke complied with Naruto’s request, as he quickly slipped his shirt over his head, dropping it behind him, not caring where it fell.

 

Naruto took this moment to admire the beauty of the older man. He ran his palms across Sasuke’s chest, against soft milk coloured skin that looked simply delicious and Naruto couldn’t wait to take a taste. Naruto teased the dusty rose coloured nipples, noting how erect they stood, begging to be tongued and tasted.  Sasuke’s head fell back, eyes closed as he bit his lower lip, his hands sliding down Naruto’s sides and to his hips, where he gripped them tightly, likely leaving bruise prints. Naruto tasted a nipple with the tip of his tongue, flicking it teasingly. “Shiiii-t… _Na-ruu…fuck ya…”,_ Sasuke moaned heavily and forced Naruto’s hips to move around, rubbing against his painfully confined rock hard shaft.

 

“Ah fuck…Sas…” Naruto mumbled while he caressed Sasuke’s nipple with his tongue. He was ready to cum just hearing the sultry sounds Sasuke made and him continuously grinding their dicks together. _‘No… not yet, mmm…’_ , Naruto told himself as he slid his body down between Sasuke’s legs, dragging his tongue down the chest to the navel. Naruto followed Sasuke’s salt and peppered coloured happy trail until he pinched the edge of Sasuke’s sweats between his teeth and waited. He looked up at Sasuke, his sapphire eyes wide, hunger and desire emanating from the deep colour and stared up at Sasuke, asking for permission to go on.

 

Sasuke’s sexual desire flickered through his body like lightening. He lifted his hips slightly, acknowledging the blonde’s request. He licked his lips in excitement as Naruto’s eyes continued on him while he pulled the sweats down by his teeth to expose his rock hard shaft confined behind his black cotton briefs. A wet spot evident as Naruto pressed his open mouth to the bulge and bit lightly. Sasuke groaned and pushed his still cloth covered manhood up into Naruto’s heated mouth. His hands moving to Naruto’s hair and gripping tightly. “Ha…ha…yesss..” Sasuke panted through clenched teeth. Naruto hummed as he took in the musky scent that invaded his senses. His fingers slipped under the band of the briefs, pulling down to release an angry red bulb head glistening with precum and an engorged phallus. Naruto licked his lips and kissed the tip of the impressive member. “ha-ha…”, Sasuke panted out fast, “yess… t-taste it… mmm…”. Sasuke gripped Naruto’s hair as Naruto twisted his tongue around the slit. “Ah _f-fuck_ …”, Sasuke gasped out and tried to thrust up into the teasing heat. Naruto grabbed the base of the shaft, gripping tightly and wrapped his lips around the head, giving a hard suck. “SH-SHIT!”, Sasuke roared as his head fell back against the chair.

 

Naruto watched Sasuke as his own body quivered with want, need, and a strong hunger to consume Sasuke. Naruto hummed as he slid his mouth down Sasuke’s shaft, his lips tight, his teeth brushing the sensitive areas. Sasuke’s legs shook and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His eyes were squeezed shut, his face was flushed and Naruto growled as he began to bob his head faster.  Sasuke was pulling his hair tight, but it did nothing but excite him more; feeling the fever in his groin, his underwear rubbing and practically squeezing painfully against his confined rock hard cock. Naruto took to tugging at Sasuke’s ball sack. “UHGH!!..ha-ha! UH!..” Sasuke grunted out as he began to push down on Naruto’s head. Naruto relaxed his throat and let Sasuke take control. Sasuke gripped Naruto’s hair hard, shoving Naruto’s head onto his cock in quick thrusts, “MMM HA!-ha! Y-yes-s..”, Sasuke hissed. Naruto flicked his tongue as much as he could, moaning hard when he felt Sasuke’s cock hit the back of his throat. The vibrations going down Sasuke’s shaft made him growl and pant harder. Naruto tugged Sasuke’s scrotum with one hand and pushed his fingers against his perineum with the other. “AH FUCK!” Sasuke shouted and hunched over as began face fucking Naruto’s mouth without abandonment. “AHHh… HA HA!… FUCK..UGHhh..Y-YES… fu-yes f-fuck…”, Sasuke growled through his teeth, panting, sweat glistening on his forehead. Naruto lifted his eyes up to Sasuke’s face and sucked back as hard he could on Sasuke’s cock. “MMM!... take it.. t-take it… my c-cum…YES!” Sasuke gave a hard buck into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto felt Sasuke shooting into the back of his throat, his thrusts erratic but strong and Naruto hummed and swallowed all he could. He continued looking at Sasuke’s face as he hung onto Naruto’s head and pumped his orgasm into his mouth. _‘AH FuCK… he’s so beautiful… f-fuckin…”,_ Naruto growled, vibrating Sasuke’s cock in his mouth and suddenly feeling a possessive nature come over him. “S-SHIT…”, Sasuke let out as he felt the deep vibrations of the growl on his sensitive cock. “MMmm…f-fuck yeah” Sasuke breathed out as he slouched back against the chair. He randomly started to run his fingers through Naruto’s hair, as Naruto bobbed his mouth softly around his member, licking and purring like a cat.

 

Sasuke watched Naruto’s mouth and tongue maneuver around his member through half lidded eyes. He felt the endorphins thrum through his body, his heart pounding with delight, and he panted lightly. When Naruto looked up at him with those glossy eyes over flowing with lust and hunger, Sasuke tugged on Naruto’s hair, pulled him up and clashed his mouth on Naruto’s.  Naruto moaned into the heated open mouth kiss and Sasuke thrust his tongue inside, mapping the area and tasting himself in that heat. Sasuke let out a lewd moan as he tasted and felt Naruto’s hard member pushed against his thigh.

 

Sasuke ran his hands down to Naruto’s ass and squeezed the cheeks slightly. Without breaking the kiss, Sasuke began to push against Naruto while patting his ass, encouraging Naruto to stand up. Naruto began to stand, Sasuke gliding up with him, lips still lapping at each other and tongues dancing. Sasuke dragged his hands up Naruto’s chest, feeling the impressive six pack through the fabric of the tank top. He slid his hands under the flaps of the button up shit, pushing it off Naruto’s shoulders, feeling the hard muscle lines of the broad shoulders with his fingertips. Sasuke hummed in appreciation while sucking on Naruto’s tongue and softly pushing the shirt down Naruto’s arms to the floor. Naruto slid his strong arms around Sasuke’s midsection and pulled him in. Sasuke could feel the solid mass of Naruto’s ridged cock confined in his black jeans. Sasuke wrapped his arms up to Naruto’s thick hair and tugged back. “UMMph!”, Naruto grunted as his head was tilted and Sasuke dipped his nose into Naruto’s neck. “MMmm… _Naru-tooo…_ ”, Sasuke purred as inhaled deeply and nipped at Naruto’s neck.

 

“AH S-Shit… sas.. _oh god..”,_ Naruto cried out and thrust his groin into Sasuke. His dick was painfully hard, his legs were shaking with need and he squeezed Sasuke’s ass and rubbed his cock against Sasuke’s.  “MMm...sas-ke… ** _please.._** ”, Naruto breathed out as Sasuke sucked on his neck. Sasuke gave another hard suck and moved his hands under Naruto’s tank, sliding up Naruto’s chest while slowly dipping his tongue to explore Naruto’s six pack. Naruto slipped the tank over his head and grabbed Sasuke’s head as it lowered to his erect nubs. “Ss-shit yeah… OOhHhh _god…_ yesss… like that”, Naruto hissed between his teeth as Sasuke flicked at his nipple, nibbling it slightly with his teeth. Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s head closer to his chest, “f-f-uck… bite it harder, yess.. milk me…AHH!!”, Naruto cried out as Sasuke gave a particular hard nip and suck.

 

Sasuke looked at the light pink nub, pleased seeing it red, swollen and glistening with his spit. His fingers twisted the other nipple and Naruto cried out again, “Oh Ohhh f-fuckin… _JEEZUZ…_ yes YES!” Sasuke began to nip down Naruto’s chest, lowering his ass onto the chair again as his tongue probed Naruto’s navel. He scratched his fingernails down the chest, leaving light red marks, Naruto panting, glossed over eyes watching and pulling Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke made short work of the buttons on Naruto’s 501 jeans, to impatient to tease and eager to see, and yanked jeans and underwear swiftly down just enough to expose Naruto’s solid and heavy glistening cock. Sasuke palmed Naruto’s heavy sack, admiring the thick member in a nest of blond curls. He stroked it softly a couple times, feeling the silk yet rigid mass of muscle, making Naruto groan and felt him grip his hair tightly. A drop of pre-cum was presented and Sasuke leaned forward, flicking his tongue out to catch the salty treat. “Oh..Sas..yes taste me…” Naruto whined out. Sasuke dropped his face into the nest of curls and inhaled. _‘OH fuck yeah…’_ , Sasuke sighed to himself, enjoying the musky fragrance of Naruto. He moved his mouth to suckle the heavy sack, sucking and tonguing, while slowly stroking Naruto’s member with his hand. “Fuck Sasuke!!”, Naruto cried out, gripping onto Sasuke’s head, his legs trembling. “Oh God! P-pl-please… I’m gonna…”, Naruto begged as his voice quivered. Sasuke stopped and squeezed Naruto’s cock hard at the base while he tickled and sucked his ball sack with his tongue.

 

Naruto’s body shook, he panted hard, he placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, needing to balance himself. “oh fuck… oh god… Sas-sasuke…”, Naruto panted out, sweat glistening on his chest. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his black eyes watching through his bangs, “Hmm…”, he smirked and engulfed Naruto’s shaft in one swallow. “AAHHHhhh GOD!!” Naruto screamed out, his head falling back, his hands grabbing Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke dragged his teeth down the shaft and bobbed back up, sucking hard, giving no mercy. “UH! UH! …FU-FU…”, Naruto couldn’t form words as Sasuke’s head jerked repeatedly over Naruto’s cock. Sasuke’s hands moved around to Naruto’s ass and pulled his groin towards his face. Naruto almost fainted watching Sasuke’s pink swollen lips wrapped around his cock and his nose nestled right at the base in his golden hairs. Naruto could feel the coil of his orgasm tightening in his core. “oh…my…god…ha-ha-ha”, Naruto began to try and thrust and pull into Sasuke’s moist heat. His instincts overwhelming to fuck that heat NOW! Sasuke squeezed hard on Naruto’s ass, enforcing his strength to stop Naruto from thrusting. “ARGH!!”, Naruto roared in frustration, gritting his teeth and squeezing tears of agony from his eyes. Sasuke quickly grabbed the base of Naruto’s cock, squeezing hard and released his lips from around Naruto’s cock; the mushroom head, glistening with an angry red colour, as it was denied its release.

 

Naruto opened his eyes, glared down at Sasuke’s flushed face, swollen pink lips and round black eyes that stared back, as if challenging him. Naruto growled deep and squinted down at Sasuke, his hands still fisted in those black locks. Naruto tugged on Sasuke’s hair, motioning him to stand. “HN!”, Sasuke grunted as Naruto tugged harshly and Sasuke rose to meet Naruto, coal eyes watching deep blue straight on. Naruto pinched his lips and let out a deep snort. His cock ached, deprived of its release, it felt heavy and full, borderline painful. Naruto pulled Sasuke’s face in close, their eyes challenging each other, their noses almost brush. _‘OH fuck, he’s so… beautiful… masterful… prideful…’,_ Naruto shuddered at the exquisite specimen that stood before him.

 

Naruto tugged hard on Sasuke’s hair causing Sasuke to let out a growl and clench his teeth, his lust filled ebony eyes never leaving the solid stormy blue eyes staring into his soul. Naruto tilted Sasuke’s head to the side forcefully and brought his lips to Sasuke’s ear, “ _Playtime’s over with… **Sas-‘ke…** ”_. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s ass, squeezed so hard that Sasuke’s eyes widened. Naruto bent his knees, cupped Sasuke’s ass and hoisted him up effortlessly. Sasuke instantly wrapped his lean legs around Naruto’s waist, his arms looping around Naruto’s neck. Naruto’s cock rubbed hard against Sasuke’s abdomen and he bit on Sasuke’s shoulder, groaning deep with pleasure. Sasuke hissed through his teeth and tightened his legs so his groin would press harder into Naruto’s rock hard manhood. Naruto side stepped the chair and coffee table, while nipping at Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke tipped his neck to the side, submitting to Naruto’s dominancy, letting out soft whimpers as their cocks ground against each other with Naruto’s steps. Sasuke fisted a handful of thick golden locks, pulling in plump red lips to his own. The force of the pull ended up having Naruto stumble into a wall, Sasuke’s back pressed into the chill of the wall, Naruto’s firm muscled mass abdomen, holding him against it. Naruto ground his body against Sasuke, his cock was rubbing and sending waves sweet and tantalizing friction that had both men panting, grunting. “Sas…oh fuck”, Naruto panted, his mouth pulling in Sasuke’s tongue and suckling it.

 

Sasuke arched his back against the cold wall, his groin pushing into the heated muscle of Naruto. “MMM… Naru…”, Sasuke panted, “yesss…”. Sasuke pulled on Naruto’s hair more, his desire to inhale Naruto was intense. “mmm… bed…  ha-ha-…now”, Sasuke breathed out between pants as Naruto nipped his jaw line and his massive hands gripped his ass cheeks apart. Naruto squeezed Sasuke close, suckled on his neck, as Sasuke whimpered and wiggled his hips against his thick dripping member. Naruto began stepping his way down the hall.

 


	7. Let it fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was interesting to write. As I consulted with others, I learned how things can effect chapter writing. It was very educational.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 _‘Spontaneity? Could this be… has to… no other- **oh GOD-fu-ck!** \- log-ical an-answer…MMmm y-y-eess’, _Sasuke’s inner voice tried to explain this…this…situation, but failed.

 

Sasuke’s lips latched onto the other mans, his mind thinking overtime yet, it wasn’t, it was hard to explain. The sinful sensations wavered through his body like wildfire. “Mm.. ha-ha… mmm”, Sasuke couldn’t stop the noises coming from his throat.  _‘f-fuck… don’t care…don’t care…f-fuck…yesss…’_  Sasuke’s inner mantra chanted, as he felt the blond squeeze his ass, his cock dragging against the others at a slow pace while the blond muscled body walked down the hall of his flat. Sasuke fisted the golden strands, he wanted the shivers to never stop, it had been a long time,  _‘sh-shit when was the l-last time? … ah f-ck…’,_  for any type of sexual heat to raise in Sasuke. Naruto was latched to his lips, thrusting his tongue in and out, licking and swiping all within Sasuke’s cavern. Sasuke could feel the vibrations in Naruto’s chest as each suckle, each swipe of the tongues brought a deep growl of passion. Sasuke could feel his and Naruto’s slick around their cocks, rubbing against each other, the friction, the heat, “Hu-hu…”, Sasuke panted as he fisted Naruto’s hair, quivering in pleasure from hearing Naruto growl like an animal. Naruto slipped his nose and lips to Sasuke’s neck, trailing his tongue, tasting his essence. Naruto bit hard on the junction between neck and shoulder, “Ah! ”, Sasuke howled and jerked as the pain teased through the pleasure he was feeling, as Naruto licked at the wound. Sasuke jerked the locks harder, forcing the mouth onto his neck again.  _‘Yyy-essss…it’s been too long…’_ , Sasuke’s inner voice purred.

 

Calloused tan hands followed the lines of Sasuke’s torso, as he is gently lowered upon a large sized bed, back slightly arched as the tan hands take in the smoothness of the milky coloured skin. Naruto slides his thumbs up to the dusty rose nipples, flicking them gently as Sasuke hisses and unwraps his thighs from his hips, propping his feet on the bed. Naruto kneels between Sasuke’s legs and admires the stunning male specimen laid out before him. A slight sheen of sweat glistens on his forehead and chest. Eyes half mast, hazed with desire, age lines faint but there, watching Naruto's moves like a predator. Lips parted, flushed pink and swollen from the attention, slight pants and a poke of a pink tongue, keeping the lips moist. A red flush across his cheeks but that jaw is set firm on the perfectly symmetrical bone structured face, showing its seriousness of the situation. Naruto runs his hands down Sasuke’s inner thighs, consuming to memory the silky smooth yet firm feeling of the milky skin. He could feel Sasuke’s muscles shiver as his hands stroked the inner most intimate area of the thighs. “Sasuke… you’re so beautiful…”, Naruto breathes out, while feather touching his fingers across his abdomen and hips, he was fascinated watching the muscles twitch under his touch. Sasuke’s eyes narrow slightly, a smirk plays on his lips and suddenly his legs wrap themselves around Naruto’s hips and tugs him forcefully down. “Umph!” Naruto grunts out as Sasuke forces him down, chest to chest. Naruto manages to catch himself with his hands on either side of Sasuke before he could crush him. Blue eyes widen at the sudden movement as Naruto is brought nose to nose with Sasuke.

 

Sasuke grabs Naruto’s face with his hands and brings his lips to Naruto’s ear. Sasuke licks the shell of Naruto’s ear and nips the lobe. “Ngh!” Naruto grunts out. Sasuke begins taking nips of Naruto’s neck, moving down to the shoulder, his legs squeezing tight, pressing their groins together, increasing the heat and friction. Sasuke can feel his heart rate beating a steady thrum of excitement and he pushes into Naruto’s groin and tightens his legs at the same time. “MMnnn…”, Sasuke’s deep baritone lets loose a deep purr as he feels their cocks slide together roughly. Sasuke’s mind is clouded in lust, but he doesn’t care. The only thing that matters is the heightened need for pleasure and release.  _‘Ahhh… such a… mmm… feels good…’_ , is all Sasuke can think of.

 

“NNgg.. Sas-ke”, Naruto breathes into Sasuke’s neck, his cock on fire as Sasuke continues to roll his hips, crushing their cocks together. Naruto pulls his head up and dives in for Sasuke’s lips.  _‘Fuckin…taste so god damn amazing!’_  Naruto can’t help thinking as he plunges his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth, expressing his dominance as his hands push Sasuke’s arms over his head, pinning his hands down and Sasuke surrenders to Naruto’s control with a soft purr. Their mouths continue to dance until Sasuke snags Naruto’s tongue and begins sucking. He kneads the slick muscle, displaying his submission to the herculean beefy body overruling his own.  _‘OOhh shit yes, GOD!’,_ Naruto feels the adrenaline over taking his senses, as his primal alpha instinct is to mark and claim this gorgeous submissive quivering and panting beneath him. Naruto pulls his head back, sucking and nipping on Sasuke’s bottom lip as he looks up into Sasuke’s eyes. “Ahh… mmmm…fu-ck”, Naruto breaths out heavily seeing the desire emanate from the dark depths. “Lube”, Naruto lets out the demand, no room for question.

 

Sasuke raises his eyebrows with a slight head tilt, his lips parted and panting. Sasuke quickly grabs Naruto’s shoulders, his legs still wrapped hard around the solid hips and Sasuke flips Naruto over onto his back, leaving Sasuke now straddling the tan broad muscled stud. Sasuke looks down at Naruto, a small sly smile and twinkle in his eye as Naruto’s sapphires were wide and surprised.Sasuke learned forward into Naruto’s face, his hand moving above his head, reaching, while onyx eyes never left ocean blue. Sasuke licked his lips as he looked upon Naruto’s flushed cheeks, lips slightly parted as Naruto panted lightly, his eyes wide, watching Sasuke’s every move. Sasuke felt the desire to devour the delicious meal in front of him.  _‘How long has it been? Fuck…so damn fuck-a-able!’_ , Sasuke’s voiced through his lust fogged mind. Sasuke trailed a thumb along Naruto’s jaw line and up to the full lips. He pushed his thumb in, licking his lips as he pulled Naruto’s jaw down with his thumb. Naruto gave a small gasp at the small erotic display. Sasuke then rubbed his thumb along Naruto’s bottom lip, giving a small push into the blonde’s mouth and then watching Naruto’s lips suckle lightly on the digit, twirling his tongue around it, had Sasuke panting harder, his eyes glazing over. Waves of shivers washed through Sasuke, making his body hairs stand and his skin tingle with anticipation.  _‘F-fuck…those lips on my cock… mmm… was so…’_. Sasuke was losing himself to the erotica of one smoking hot solid built hard-cocked Adonis, currently underneath him, succumbing to his lust driven sexual needs.

 

Naruto teased the digit with his teeth and tongue, blue eyes focused on hazed over coal eyes that watched his mouth. Naruto was anticipating anything at this point. He gave a little push with his hips, Sasuke groaned lightly as the spell was broken. He pulled his hand from where it was reaching from, now holding a small bottle and a gold package in one fist. Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke’s hips and squeezed the ass muscles. Sasuke wiggled his ass crack on Naruto’s girth, hissing through his teeth, feeling Naruto’s cock rub the area. Naruto let out a growl and squeezed hard on Sasuke’s ass, no doubt leaving angry marks, but Sasuke ground against Naruto’s manhood harder, letting out a needy moan. Sasuke dropped the bottle and package on the mattress and placed his own hands over Naruto’s already on his ass.“MM! Yes, p-pull my ass! F-fuck! Squeeze it!”, Sasuke growled through clenched teeth, his hands squeezing Naruto’s hands, encouraging to squeeze hard and he rotated his hips, rubbing his ass crack hard onto Naruto’s cock.

 

Naruto pushed his head back, growling as he felt this prominent aristocrat ravage his body whole. Naruto had never felt this with anyone –  _ever._ Naruto then grabbed Sasuke’s neglected cock, standing tall and proud, its mushroom head glistening with precum. Giving some smooth strokes to the neglected cock and pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger with his other hand, Sasuke let out a moan of pleasure, his head tipped slightly back, eyes closed as he continued to rub Naruto’s manhood between his ass cheeks. Naruto ran his fingertips over the head to catch the precum, smearing it down Sasuke’s cock while he continued to give strong strokes, watching and feeling Sasuke shudder above him. Naruto gave a tight pinch to a nipple, pleased with the swollen pink look and moving his hand to the other. “Ahh!! YES! Sh-shit… Naru… j-just like… MMM”, Sasuke’s howled out, his head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut as Naruto rolled his neglected nipple into an angry red nub. “Pinch it, yess…. Make it sting…ughhh!”, Sasuke hissed he rolled his hips around Naruto’s groin.

 

Sasuke grabbed the lube, clicked it open and applied some to his fingers and reached around behind himself, while grinding his ass on the erotic mass of blond under him.  _‘Ah fuck, feels so good… god!’,_ Sasuke hummed to himself, he was in euphoria.  _‘how long has it been since sex was this good… ‘_ Sasuke asked himself as he was almost dizzy with endorphins, excitement and stimulation beyond. Sasuke didn’t idle himself for long. He knew what he wanted and how to go about it. He tilted his head back, eyes closed as he stuck two of his fingers into his hole, thrusting while the warm calloused hand was milking his own cock and fingers pinching at his nipples. “AAHhh.. sh-shit yea! T-that’s it… fuck!” Sasuke hissed through his teeth while he fingered himself, ground his hips on the thick member of Naruto while getting a hand job at the same time. His one hand squeezed Naruto’s thigh, his back arched as he felt the tremors vibrate through him, the stimulation from all areas was so much for Sasuke.

 

Naruto began panting as his eyes glossed over watching the erotic site. Sasuke was fingering himself, grinding his cock with his ass and pumping his cock into his hand. Naruto was hit with lust so hard, he let out a growl of possessiveness instantly. “ ** _Sasuke… f-fuck_** _…”_ he growled out at the lewd display in front of him.Naruto’s inner beast was clawing to get out and mark, fuck, pound and just devour the dish presented! Sasuke’s ass ground a little harder as Sasuke let out a moan when his fingers started thrusting faster into himself.Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips and began pulling Sasuke back and forth, assisting him with those fingers and grinding Naruto’s now throbbing inflated cock, heavy and burning with need for release. Sasuke’s back arched and his knees squeezed Naruto’s hips. “Ooohhh.. Naru-…” Sasuke let out a whine as he continued to finger himself, his nipples hard like pebbles, his cock glistening with precum, his ass cheeks clenching continuously.Naruto clenched his teeth, let out a growl and flipped Sasuke onto his back. Sasuke let out a small squeak of shock as he found himself below a gorgeous golden skinned strapping chest. Naruto dove into Sasuke’s neck, licking, sucking, inhaling the scent. “Oh fuck, mmm…  _ **GOD** …_Sasuke I want you…” Naruto purred into Sasuke’s ear as he licked and nipped some more, while his hands ran up Sasuke’s arms and pushed them over his head. Sasuke arched his back into the sensations, he let out a breathy moan, “then take me…”.

 

Naruto grabbed for the golden wrapper. Sitting up he fisted his cock, feeling how heavy it was, almost painful, and dripping with precum. He gave it a couple pumps as Sasuke grabbed the golden wrapper from him. Naruto eyed Sasuke as he opened the package up with his teeth, looked up and gave a sultry look to Naruto. “Let me,” Sasuke spoke, his voice husky. Naruto felt his hairs stand throughout his body at the look of lust that took over Sasuke’s ebony eyes.

 

Sasuke licked his lips, enjoying the wide eyes of the blond that were overflowing with need. Sasuke placed the rolled rubber on the end of Naruto’s heavy cock. He moved his lips over the cock head, and took the head and condom into his mouth at once. Naruto hissed though his teeth loudly as his cock jerked slightly. Sasuke smiled inwardly. Sasuke learned this trick years ago and had first hand experience knowing the pleasure it brings the male human mind. With the flicks and twirls of his tongue, he slipped that condom over Naruto’s engorged cock while wrapping his lips around it. “F-f-fuck… Ahh! Shit!... Oh GOD, sa-sasuke!” Naruto grunted and hissed throughout the ordeal, fighting the primal urge to fuck Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke’s cock leaked heavy hearing the wanton moans of Naruto. Sasuke hollowed his cheeks, giving the cock a good suck before pulling his lips back, leaning back down onto the bed, knees spread and arms above his head.

 

Naruto panted at the extravagant dish laid before him. Slight sheen of sweat on milky smooth skin, black thick locks splayed out, chin tilted up showing an elegant display of nobility. Onyx eyes transfixed on blue, giving the challenge that Naruto could not pass up. Naruto brought his fingers down to Sasuke’s polished canal, testing the rim of the opening with his fingertips. It was warm and loose, as Naruto stuck two fingers in slowly, testing the area. Sasuke hissed quietly, giving a positive moan when Naruto began to thrust the two fingers. “Oh, fuck, that’s good Sas…”, Naruto purred. His other hand slowly gave strokes to Sasuke’s heavy member while watching his fingers disappear. Sasuke held the back of his knees as Naruto massaged his walls, purring and rocking his hips. “So ready for me, sucking me in”, Naruto continued to breath out. He knew he couldn’t last if he kept this up and Sasuke kept making those lewd sounds.

 

Sasuke held his knees, rocking and reveled in the feel of Naruto’s fingers. Flashes of lights went off behind his eye lids as those fingers massaged him. “Fuck, Naruto… that’s it, work me”, Sasuke moaned out.Sasuke heard Naruto let out a deep growl.

 

Naruto grabbed the lube, applying a generous amount to his heavy shaft. “Ah fuck Sasuke, I want you to milk me dry as I give you my rod”, Naruto growled out as he pressed onto Sasuke’s entrance. Sasuke gasped, pulling on his knees tighter as Naruto pushed the head of his cock into Sasuke’s heat. “Holy…-yes-yes…Sas…you feel so…”, Naruto panted out as he slowly pushed into Sasuke’s tight heat.

 

“haaaa – fu-ck…yesss!” Sasuke panted out, he flopped his head back, hissing through his teeth.

 

“MMmm… Sas, f-fuck baby, so hot, so tight for me,” Naruto growled out as he leaned over Sasuke’s torso, sliding his cock into the hilt, his heavy ball sack nestled against Sasuke’s ass cheeks.

 

“oh..haa-haa-haa…”, Sasuke panted out harshly, feeling his ass full of the tan blonde’s massive thick muscle. His eyes squinted shut with a tear trickling down, his face flushed as he grits his teeth. His fingers squeeze his thighs while he clenches his ass muscles around the cock nestled in his velvet walls,  _‘ **AH FUCK** …so..f-fuckin’ GOOD!’_, Sasuke hears his inner monologue practically purring with satisfaction.

 

Naruto leans over and licks away the salty tear on Sasuke’s cheek. “Mmm, fuck. You look  ** _so good_** ,” Naruto growls as he devours Sasuke’s mouth and thrusts his tongue inside.

 

“MMmmm…”, Sasuke moans into the kiss, his tongue lapping with Naruto’s. He runs his hands through blonde thick locks, pulling Naruto harder onto his lips, as he begins to rock his hips, signaling he’s ready.

 

Naruto begins to thrust his hips slowly into the tight heat, as he pulls away from the kiss, resting his face into Sasuke’s neck. “Ah-ah, yessss….”, he breaths out over Sasuke’s neck then running his teeth lightly over the area. His ass muscles flexing as it rises and falls with shallow thrusts, feeling the tight velvet walls of Sasuke absorb him.

 

“ha…ha…mmm…that’s it…”Sasuke pants as he holds his knees up, Naruto bracing himself up while his hips thrust slowly. He squeezes his inner muscles, sucking the thick cock in as Naruto’s slow yet steady thrusts fill him to the brim.

 

“ughh… Sas… squeeze m-me baby…” Naruto grunts out, his body vibrating with the ecstasy as Sasuke pulls his throbbing cock in deeper, squeezing it along the way. The heat is overwhelming, his balls are tingling with desire, his inner beast quaking with urgency to pound this gorgeous seasoned and cultured fantastic man into the mattress and mark him as his. Naruto adjusts his arms so Sasuke’s legs can rest upon them. He then brings his head to those rose nipples to nip and tug at them with his lips. Sasuke moans, his hands reaching around to claw at Naruto’s back and Naruto feels Sasuke’s velvet walls squeezing him almost painfully. “UH! Oh sh-shit yessss….thats it, suck me in hard,  ** _make it hurt_** ” Naruto spits between his teeth in a growl as he begins to piston his rod faster into Sasuke’s ass. The sounds of skin slapping accelerate, soft pants are forced from Sasuke’s lips, as he arches his head back, letting out a wanton moan.

 

Sasuke beings to thrum with anticipation. The thick hot member currently sliding into his ass at a vigorous rate has his body erupting in goosebumps. He bites his bottom lip, though he knows he cannot stop the moans of pleasure as Naruto’s cock teases his sweet spot. “Fu-fuck… mmm.. uh-uh” Sasuke grunts out with each slap of Naruto’s firm heavy cock reaching deep into him. Sasuke pants, he can feel it, almost… “AH-AH YES! Th-there! Ah-ah.. YESSS… h-harder fuck!!”, Sasuke tosses his head back, screams out as Naruto adjusted so his prostate was being slammed rigorously. Sasuke clawed at Naruto’s back, leaving red paths. Naruto hissed and growled as Sasuke abused his back, the pain obviously driving him on, as his legs tightened up to impale himself even more into Sasuke’s love channel. “Ah-AH-AH F-FUCK yah, give it TO ME!”, Sasuke howled out more, his body shook as Naruto grunted, hoisted up Sasuke’s hips under his forearms, gripping Sasuke tight as he slammed his cock faster and harder, his balls slapping against Sasuke’s ass. Sasuke fisted the sheets as he felt like a rag doll being pounded with euphoria. “F-fuck Sa-sas… you fuckin feel so good, g-god…  _so good_ ”, Naruto spit out between thrusts. Sasuke grabbed his cock as he felt the tightening of his balls, stroking it hard, feeling the waves of the impending orgasm. “y-yes…just like … I-I.. g-gonn.. wanna… cum”, Sasuke panted out as he began to slap at his cock hard.

 

Naruto growled at the display of Sasuke, flushed in colour and sweat, his eyes squinted closed, his mouth panting with need, his head tilted back as he stroked his rigid member. Naruto felt Sasuke’s legs tremble, knowing he was close. “MMm.. hold on b-baby… just about… w-wait for me… mmm” Naruto heaved out and he pounded with a steady rhythm. He could feel his own heavy sack starting to tighten, the familiar coil of his orgasm building. He tightened his ass muscles to deliver more heady thrusts into Sasuke, grunting with each hit.

 

Sasuke tightened his eyes, feeling the coil build as that final hit on his prostate erupted a vision of flashes behind his eyes, his body flooded with endorphins like a tsunami, and his wanton moan couldn’t be held back. “Ahhh FUCK, Y-YES!”, Sasuke cried out as his cock erupted with his seed, spraying in spurts over his torso, his back arching and his muscles convulsing as waves of pleasure overloaded his body.

 

Naruto felt Sasuke’s walls constrict around his already sensitive cock and that was the trigger. His balls tightened hard, his body wailed forward in erratic thrusts, pounding relentlessly into Sasuke’s ass. “ ** _UHHHhh_**.. f-fuck… s-shit…ha-ha-ha… g-god… yes…“, Naruto howled out as he felt himself drain deep into Sasuke. His body shuddered as it kept thrusting into that tight hole, Sasuke’s body still convulsing, milking Naruto’s cock for all its worth. Naruto panted, as he began to languidly thrust, feeling the endorphins tingle throughout his body, his heart rate still pounding at the glorious orgasm. Releasing Sasuke’s legs and sitting up straight, taking in deep shuttering breaths waiting for his heart to slow down, Naruto glanced down at Sasuke, sprayed out in a glorious glow below him. His face flushed, his lips panting lightly, a few wisps of hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes half lidded and looking back at him. Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke’s legs, massaging them gently almost like a silent apology, easing the muscles that were still periodically shivering. No words were said as they eyed each other, basking in the afterglow. Naruto ran his fingertips up Sasuke’s torso and then brought his fingertip to his mouth, tasting Sasuke’s essence while keeping his blue eyes fixed on black ones. Sasuke followed Naruto’s finger with his eyes and licked his lips as he watched Naruto taste his essence. Naruto gave a small moan and he sucked his finger, eyes still on Sasuke.Naruto gave some slow thrusts as his cock softened, Sasuke letting out a small whine as his oversensitive hole quivered around the shaft. Naruto shivered and leaned over Sasuke’s chest, dragging his tongue over the dusty nipples and giving a them a light suckle. Naruto felt Sasuke’s muscles tremble at his touch and his cock twitched with excitement. Sasuke gave a light moan as he felt Naruto’s shaft twitch, still embedded in his sensitive hole. Naruto gave a light snort, sat up slowly, letting his semi-hard penis slide out and removed the spent condom, discarding it in garbage can near the bed.

 

Sasuke eyed Naruto like a cat watching his prey. He felt his tongue slide across his lips, watching as Naruto cleaned up his half swelled cock.

 

 _‘Holy fuck, what the hell was this?’_  A voice suddenly goes off in his head.

 

 _‘Amazing sex… what the hell do you think?!’_ Sasuke thought back at his inner voice, feeling himself starting to get annoyed.

 

_‘YOU! You!... don’t even know this…this… **stranger**! This  **kid**! You have random afternoon sex-up! A quick romp with a  **stranger**! Like a common - **SLUT-**!’ the voice hisses out between Sasuke’s ears._

 

 _‘It’s just sex… so **FUCK-OFF!** ’, _Sasuke slams back internally. He’s pleased when he hears no moral induced come back.

 

He wasn’t about to let some self-righteous inner voice undermine his adult decision of whenever he wants sex and whomever he wants to have sex with! Sasuke clenches his teeth, feeling a small growl rise out of his throat. Naruto looks over at Sasuke, eyebrow raised in question, his lips slightly pinched, as if he is holding his words. Sasuke gives Naruto a flirty smirk and curls his finger in a “ _come hither”_  gesture. Naruto raises his eyebrows, then gives an alluring smile on his lips as he leans forward, placing his solid tanned arms on either side of Sasuke’s head. Sasuke runs his fingers through the blond hair, giving a slight tug and guided Naruto’s head down as he brought his lips to Naruto’s ear. “Now that the appetizer is finished, let’s move on to the main course,” Sasuke purrs deeply and nips Naruto’s ear, while he wraps his legs around the solid muscled hips. Naruto lets out a dark vibrating growl, grasps Sasuke’s body hard and fast, pulling him up onto his lap. Sasuke’s heart quickens with excitement as he locks his eyes with deep cobalt clouded with lust. Naruto grins like a predator and whispers, “ ** _lets eat…_** ” and slams his lips onto Sasuke’s.


	8. You've Got Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who wanted to leave me a note of interest and critiques. 
> 
> High fives to those authors out there that do this stuff ALL THE TIME! As this being my first experience so I could actually experience what my lovely little authors do (as I beta for them), I do not think that this writing is for me! I may do a little more later, perhaps a one shot or more? Who knows... but after this experience, it's the beta life for me. :D
> 
> Thus, I still LOVE being a beta, and am ALWAYS willing to beta for more little authors! I prefer sasunarusasu stories, but I do dabble in other works for my authors, when they want to try something new.
> 
> To my lovely little authors, this story really was for you. :D  
> \-------------------------------------------XOXOXOXO---------------------------------------------

Two bodies, glistening with a sheen of sweat, laid upon a large bed, stretched out on rumpled sheets, with feet slightly intertwined, extra bedding lay in a rump on the floor as the blond and brunette lay, basking in the sun that shone across the bed.  Sasuke lay on his back, eyes closed, one arm lay above his head, the other crooked to his side and his left foot resting between Naruto’s two ankles.  Naruto lay on his side, his head resting upon a pillow with his up stretched right arm underneath, his right hand resting across Sasuke’s mid-section, his thumb slowly making circles on the milky skin, while his blue eyes traced the lines of Sasuke’s face. Sasuke’s lip were slightly parted, his breaths were beginning to calm to a regular beat, Naruto stared at the plump swollen lips, then his chin and followed Sasuke’s jaw line. Sasuke turned his head at that moment, opening his eyes and focusing on the bright blue eyes that were looking at him. Naruto smiled back, his eyes soft and friendly. No words were said as the two men just focused on each others eyes.

 

Naruto took in a deep breath, his thumb still tracing lazily on Sasuke’s skin. Naruto is relaxed, his eyes lost in the dark abyss of Sasuke’s eyes. ‘…wow… just wow…’, is all Naruto can think of, as he feels his eyes blink slower. ‘I wonder if…’, Naruto feels the heavy sedation of darkness overcoming his senses. He feels peaceful and content. A small smile plays upon his lips as he drifts into sleep.

 

Sasuke then rolled onto his side, feeling the sun splay out across his bed, feeling incredibly sated and relaxed, as he examined the lines that made the face of Naruto. The blond muscled mass was currently laying on his side, right across from him, on his bed, eyes fluttering gently behind closed eye lids and breaths coming out evenly.  His blond bangs were feathered across his forehead, his arm moved when it fell off Sasuke’s midsection and now his hand was tucked beneath his chin, with his head nestled into one of Sasuke’s firm pillows. Sasuke followed Naruto’s chin, his cheek bones, his nose, up to his forehead and back down again. Sasuke was content to just watch and examine, as Naruto fell into sleep, after their vigorous activity. _‘Energetic workout, endorphin inducing operation, stress release mission…’_ , Sasuke smiled to himself while pondering the many explanations of the _‘what happened’_ here, in his flat, this afternoon. 

 

_‘Now that you’ve shown how easy you are, you gonna hook up with some other kids?!’_ , Sasuke’s inner moral monologue decided to pipe in.

 

Sasuke frowned at his subconscious voice that suddenly appeared. Sasuke decided he needed to close the door on that voice for now, didn’t need it to ruin his good mood. 

 

‘ _Can’t wait till you meet the folks eh? Hey there Mr. and Mrs. Naruto, pleasure to meet you! Am I your son’s professor? No, I’m his boyfriend! Couldn’t find anyone my own age….so forget about your wishes of grandchildren, cause I’m hooked on your boy and…’_ Sasuke rubbed his eyes, hard, willing the inner monologue to just go away. 

 

_‘We are both consenting adults, I should not in any way feel ashamed, courting is so 1950s…’,_ Sasuke told himself.

  
_‘Phht, practically pedophile material aren’t ya?!’_ , Sasuke felt his inner monologue practically sneer back.

  
Sasuke sighed. He put his inner self on mute and smiled to himself. He felt good, better than he had in a long **_long_** time. Sasuke could not recall ever enjoying sex that much or having feeling felt so satisfied! Naruto proved to be a stamina god but was considerate to ensure that Sasuke was feeling just as fulfilled. Sasuke shivered as he recalled the sensations of orgasm after orgasm, Naruto’s lips and teeth all over his body, fingers raking through his hair, tugging, pulling, nails pulling across his skin and kneading his muscles, and always ensuring Sasuke was near his own release before Naruto had his own pleasure. Sasuke felt his cock twitch as he was reminded of feeling Naruto’s muscles harden as he was lifted effortlessly onto his lap, guiding Sasuke and having him ride onto his rigid hard cock. Sasuke sucked his bottom lip through his teeth as the memories sent glorious quivers through his muscles. Sasuke took a finger and lightly tugged on the sheet that draped lightly across Naruto’s chest, revealing the firm abs hidden there. Sasuke licked his lips and smiled as he took note of scratch and bite marks littering the area. Inner sex hungry Sasuke purred in pleasure as it admired the marks, practically glowing with a feeling of possession.

 

Sasuke bit his lip and frowned his eyes. _‘What now?’_ he pondered. Suddenly he began to flip through the _‘what if’_ situations that would occur once Naruto waked from his slumber. Would there be an awkward stare and silence? Would there be regret on Naruto’s end? And what about him, did he regret? _‘No…definitely not, there is nothing wrong with a good invigorating romp in the sack with endorphin's to help ease the mentally stressed mind’_ , inner sex hungry Sasuke reminded him. Sasuke gnawed his bottom lip with worry. Do they stumble around words to each other and say goodbye? Possible friendship? Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, random scenarios going through his head. _‘Relationship possibilities? Impossible… he’s a college student for fucks sake! I’m pushing 40, no time for wooing and courting…’_.  Sasuke rolled onto his back letting out a sigh. _‘Shower…’_ , Sasuke decided, _‘after a fresh shower, perhaps then one can contemplate the situation more clearly.’_

 

Sasuke slowly rolled his way off the bed, taking a quick peek at the snoozing blond on his bed and padded off to his bathroom, grabbing his housecoat on the way. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror, admiring the hickies and bite marks that decorated his chest and shoulders. The site did nothing to hinder his decision on having sex so sporadically as he slipped into the shower.

 

After a hot steamy shower, feeling more refreshed, Sasuke moved about the kitchenette preparing tea. The blond was still snoozing away, thus Sasuke decided to make tea and a small snack. Putting the kettle on, slipping bags into the pot, Sasuke made his way to the fridge, determined to throw something together. He pulled out lettuce, tomatoes, ready to eat bacon, light mayo and cheese. Grabbing the sliced bread, he decided that a BLT would suffice. Not too heavy to ruin dinner but still satisfying to tie one over until then. He threw a couple slices in his toaster and gasped as he felt warm lips touch his exposed neck. Hairs instantly stood on edge, shivers tingled through his spine and he grasped the edge of the counter before his body swayed and threatened to buckle with the overwhelming heat and desire that triggered instantly through his system. _‘H-holy hell…’_ , Sasuke stuttered to himself. Sasuke swore he could hear purring.

  
“Mmm…hello Sasuke…” Naruto purred into Sasuke’s neck, while giving kitten licks, his hands moving around Sasuke’s hips and then linking together around his midsection, trapping Sasuke in his hold. Naruto buried his nose into Sasuke’s neck and inhaled deeply, releasing a deep groan of satisfaction. “You smell amazing Sasuke…” Naruto whispered huskily into his neck, his heated breath blowing at the small sensitive hairs on his neck. Naruto eyed the goosebumps appearing on Sasuke’s neck and smiled to himself. Sasuke's muscles quivered lightly and took quick breaths.  Naruto peeked over Sasuke’s shoulder, “are you making something?” he asked.

  
Sasuke struggled to take a calming breath. His heart rate jumped feeling the heat of Naruto’s breath and body on his neck. His skin prickled with excitement as he felt Naruto’s hands link across his midsection. Sasuke could feel the impressive package of Naruto brushing against his back end. “Y-yes…”Sasuke squeaked out, he mentally scolded himself for sounding so pathetic, he cleared his throat quickly, “would you like a BLT and tea?”

  
“Oh yeah, that sounds perfect! Need help?” Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke’s neck before pulling away and moving to the side.

  
Sasuke found he missed the closeness of Naruto already. _‘What the heck was all that?’_ , Sasuke berated himself. “Sure…you can pour the water for the tea to steep.” Sasuke flipped his hand in the direction of the kettle and pot. Sasuke busied himself with the toaster and prepped the toast for the fillings. _‘I must be still tired to be so sensitive like that…’_ he told himself. Sasuke took the fillings to the table with the toast and plates. Naruto brought over the tea pot and mugs. They both settled down at the modest table for two and began to silently put their sandwiches together.

  
Naruto glanced at Sasuke often while enjoying his sandwich and taking random sips of tea in between bites. Naruto swallowed heavily, putting his half eaten sandwich down and placing his forearms down on either side of the plate. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Say…Sasuke?”, he quickly fumbled out, “umm…”, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes focused on Naruto’s face, “I-um… well, I mean, y-you want _togofordinnerwithme_?” Naruto fingers were flexing and releasing as he quickly spilled the words, his eyes focused on his sandwich, as if it was an interesting artifact. _‘Yeah, way smooth there…’_ , Naruto berated himself, _‘it’s not like you just met…we just spent the most amazing afternoon of mind boggling sex for fucks sakes!’_

  
Sasuke watched Naruto’s face go through an array of emotions. Sasuke smirked. “Naruto,” he called out. Naruto stopped fidgeting briefly and caught Sasuke’s eyes with his own. Sasuke grabbed a napkin, wiped his lips and fingers, then grabbed his tea. He placed his elbows on the table, mug in both hands, settled the mug to his lips to take a sip, all the while focusing his eyes on wide sapphire ones. “Look, Naruto, I’m flattered, but I think we should…”

  
“I – I  see…”Naruto cut him off, “I get it,” Naruto voiced out with a clipped tone. Sasuke sat up straight and placed his mug down, his head tilted a notch as he focused on Naruto. Naruto clenched his fists and he lowered his head slightly so his bangs covered his eyes. “So this is it then,” Naruto spoke through tight lips, “this is the time that I’m supposed to just look the other way, grab my shit and just go?!” Naruto looked up across the table at Sasuke.

  
Sasuke raised his eyebrows, surprised to see Naruto’s eyes a shade darker, a scowl that left a crinkle between his brows and his lips clenched together. _‘What the f-’_ , Sasuke was flustered by this look Naruto gave off, that it left him momentarily speechless.

  
“Well then.  I can see by the look you are giving me, this is exactly where it’s at!” Naruto’s voice was deep and sharp, “then, thank you Sasuke… or _Mr. Uchiha_ ,“ Naruto hissed,” for the tea and sandwich and…” Naruto stood up suddenly pushing his chair back, “and for the- well, whatever that was!” Naruto threw his arms about to emphasize his point.

  
Sasuke snapped his head up when Naruto stood. His eyes wide and his mind trying to catch up to Naruto’s words. _‘tea…sandwich….for whatev-? What the hell is going on here?’_

 

Not seeing or hearing an answer from Sasuke, Naruto spun on his heel and walked away from the table. “I’ll go get my stuff,” he huffed out while walking towards the bedroom. A pull on his wrist had him loose his footing and stumble back slightly. “h-hey!”, Naruto squeaked out sharply as he balanced himself. Arms grasped around his midsection, trapping his arms, as Naruto felt himself being pulled into a warm chest and warm breath on the back of his neck. Naruto’s heart skipped as he let himself be embraced.

  
“ **Naruto** ,” Sasuke breathed onto the back of Naruto’s neck, his hands linked together at Naruto’s abdomen to keep him anchored and also handily keeping Naruto’s arms locked to his side, “stop running before I can speak…” Sasuke purred into Naruto’s neck, causing the tiny blond hairs to stand. Sasuke could feel Naruto shuddering and his chest taking deep breaths. Sasuke smirked to himself, he enjoyed this power, this control, he apparently had over the younger man. Sasuke began to maneuver Naruto to turn around, taking it slow as so nobody trips and when Naruto had fully turned, Sasuke rested his arms on Naruto’s shoulders. “You really need to work on not interrupting and giving the other participant a chance to speak before running off,” Sasuke spoke firmly and softly, while watching Naruto’s eyes.  Naruto’s face appeared to soften slightly as Sasuke paused to ensure that Naruto was understanding. “What I was trying to say, I’m flattered that you want to ask me to dinner, but I think we should start communicating more indirectly more often than none, that doesn’t end up with...?” Sasuke tilted his head slightly and gave a few nods towards the bedroom. He watched Naruto’s eyes for any sign of misconception. When he found none, he continued, “but I do not see any reason why we couldn’t go out for dinner, as I do enjoy a nice meal out and certainly would like to get to know you better…does that sound feasible to you?”

  
Naruto watched Sasuke’s eyes as he spoke, then his lips and back up to his eyes again. As if a light switch turned on an overhead light, Naruto’s eyes widened and lifted the corners of his mouth to turn on an amazing smile. “Holy shit…holy shit… oh… my… I’m SO sorry Sasuke!” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s face and rested his forehead against the other. “My mother always said that I need to slow down, listen, and-and god she was so right!” Naruto pulled his head back slightly to look directly into Sasuke’s eyes, “seriously though? Are you wanting this… us… well whatever this is to-to- umm…” Naruto quirked his eyes at Sasuke.

  
Sasuke took in a deep breath. “I-I would like your number Naruto,” Sasuke was able to push out past his lips. _‘Stepping into a new zone here’_. Sasuke really didn’t have anyone other than a select few family members numbers. Naruto blinked, then brought Sasuke lips to his own slowly and gently. Sasuke fluttered his eyes closed and ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair. _‘This is nice, I can handle nice’_ , Sasuke thought to himself as his lips molded to Naruto’s soft yet firm warm lips. Naruto tickled his tongue on Sasuke’s lips and Sasuke opened his mouth inviting him in. Their tongues lazily danced, lips moist and moving rhythmically to their own song. Naruto hummed and Sasuke pulled back, lifting his eyelids and the corner of his lip gave a small smile. “I’ll get my phone.” And with that, Sasuke moved away to retrieve his cell phone.

  
Naruto eyed Sasuke walking away, his mind suddenly filled with naughty sexy ideas. _‘Da-ammm...h-how can I...?’_ Naruto blinked and shook his head. He really needed to calm the shit down. He could feel his penis give a jerk when he watched Sasuke walk away, his housecoat slightly sliding down his shoulder, giving a nice view of the milky skin of his smooth neck. Naruto smirked as he saw the hint of one of his marks left on Sasuke’s shoulder. He turned back around and headed to get his phone from the other room.

  
With numbers entered into the respective phones, Sasuke watched Naruto slip on his shoes and get ready to leave. They both talked a little more about each other; Sasuke learning about Naruto’s studies and lacrosse, Naruto learning about Sasuke’s work.

  
“Oh, before I forget!” Naruto exclaimed suddenly, his hand going around to his back pocket. “I found this on the floor of my room, you may need it.” Naruto handed over the employee card he had found this morning with a grin. Sasuke recognized it instantly.

  
“Hn, thanks,” Sasuke responded while grasping the card. “Are you sure I can’t give you a ride home?”

  
“Nah, I already texted Neji, he’s coming to get me. Besides, I got to drive your sweet ride already!” He waggled his eyebrows at Sasuke and clicked his tongue teasingly.

  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Hn, dobe.”

  
Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke into an embrace. He dug his nose into Sasuke’s neck and inhaled long and deep. “Thanks Sasuke, for today, for yesterday and smelling **_ssoooooooo gooooood,_** ” he emphasized with a sing song light voice and a chuckle. He felt Sasuke squirm a little as he gave tiny kisses to Sasuke’s neck, watching goosebumps rise.

  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s waist as his neck was teased with delightful senses. _‘Oh god...’_ He took a breath and pulled Naruto’s face away from his neck. He slid his tongue across Naruto’s lips lightly before taking his lips fully. Naruto hummed into the kiss, sliding a hand through Sasuke’s hair while the other firmly gripped Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke was melting in bliss all over again. Inner sex hungry Sasuke purred in delight. He needed to get a grip. _‘Responsibilities need to be looked after! Come on, get a grip!’_ Sasuke rolled his inner sex hungry self in like a fishing rod. He pulled away from the kiss and seeing Naruto with hooded lusty hungry eyes that looked ready to devour him, inner sex hungry Sasuke practically rolled over into submission. It was like his missing sex drive from middle school had suddenly developed! Instead he gathered what practical sense he had left, _‘WORK to do!’,_ he mentally scolded. “Talk to you soon **_Na-ru-to,_** ” he purred out his name.

  
Naruto’s eyes scanned around Sasuke’s face, seeing the glint in his eyes, hearing the purr in his voice. _‘F-fuck...he’s just so-so fucking perfect!’_ He gave a grin, “K...I’ll text ya later then!” With that being said, Naruto gave a quick chaste kiss to Sasuke’s lips and turned out the door.

  
“Hn, drive safe,” Sasuke responded and watched as Naruto held up a hand, two fingers saluting, while walking down the hall. Sasuke smiled and quietly closed the door.  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Back to the Present_

  
Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, sipping at his tea and his cheeks flushed with the memory of the weekend past. He crinkled his nose, pondering his next move for the evening. Work was proving to be _‘a challenge’_ , he snorted at himself, he was plagued with images and thoughts of a weekend that was fresh and new to him. Sure, he had dated the odd partner in the past, girls in his earlier years, only to learn by early youth that women just weren’t the thing for him, as he found the rigid hard lines of men much more _‘interesting’_.

  
Sasuke wasn’t a pursuer and he often let others approach him, since Sasuke’s sexual drive wasn’t as stereotypical from what he has heard. He certainly never thought of sex every 8.5 seconds, _‘or whatever the stats are,’_ Sasuke scoffed at himself. He probably would have been content having not experienced sex at all throughout his life. Though that’s not completely true now, he did recognize the desire of release, as nature encourages all life to _‘release’_ any pent up sexual energy in some fashion. _‘Remember those mags with those ripples and enticing lines on those hunks?’_ Sasuke hears his inner sex hungry voice purr, _‘good for eyeing while relieving the sexual pressure on  oneself…alone…heh’_. Sasuke ignores the voice. Instead he thinks of his past experiences, noting that none of them were memorable, just a simple run of pleasurable release. ‘ _Okay…I’m making it sound like a night of knitting…simply satisfying’_ , Sasuke chuckles to himself.

  
The sculpted lines of Naruto were something else, as he felt a shiver run up his spine and pool in his groin, recalling the tan muscled lines, the firm thighs, firm ass and damn that chest. Sasuke sighed out loud within the walls of his kitchenette. _‘Fluttering like a ridiculous middle school kid…’_ , Sasuke scolded himself. He grabbed his tea and headed back to the couch, determined to get back to work before the new work week began. He grabbed his phone on the way back and noticed a new message. Of course he didn’t hear it, he had his phone turned silent so he could get work done, something he always practiced. He slid his finger across the phone screen and smiled at the message he saw.


End file.
